Wonderland
by The Loser Lord
Summary: SasuSaku collections. Fantasy 15 - theme - Wish.
1. Just the way you are

**Just thought I'd actually make a one-shot...to help with my boredom (I should be studying XD) **

**Title: **errrr. I haven't decided yet...what chu' think?  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U. (Sakura-centric-ish)  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course)  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/general  
**Disclaimer: **Hn. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Karin would've had properly combed/cut hair (or possibly would've been missing from the pages)  
**Anything else: **AU (high school) & SasuOOC-ness  
**Warnings: **angry ranting in my next author's note at the bottom of the page.

* * *

_**Just the way you are  
**by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

_He was the high school heart throb, star track runner, basketball captain, and human ice cube. _

_She was the invisible school nerd, main editor of the school newspaper, a wonderful musician, and the nicest girl you will ever meet once you meet her. _

_Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. _

_Two complete opposites..._

_One popular, one not popular..._

_One rich and famous, one just a regular teenager..._

_Who knew they'd complete each other?_

* * *

**It's my turn?**

**Oh right...well where to start, where to start?**

**My name is Sakura, and I'm the 'school nerd' of Konoha high. High schools can be soooo cliche.**

**Its annoying. Anyway, I have 3 BEST friends Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and of course Tenten! These three chicks are popular also, and are my friends. Why? Simple, we've been BFF's FOREVER!**

**Aha. Yeah, I don't have a boyfriend. Single and not looking. But that all changed after I met HIM.**

I was unfortunately dragged out to some nightclub. It was the 'teen night'.

Oh joy. What fun it'll be to see guys and girls rub up on each other.

Notice the sarcasm.

Ino pulled a scary face technique and so, here I was.

My glasses were hidden and replaced with contacts and my long skirts and sweaters were replaced with skirts, jeans, and other things I was 'supposed to wear'.

I decided on a pink and white thick-spaghetti strapped dress that came down to my knees.The top part was pink until it reached down under my bust from there down it was white. I guess it was something called a babydoll dress, and I had on white chinese slippers. My hair was flipped into curls.

"Wow! We did a good job!" Ino said, applying some lip gloss on my lips.

"Sure did," Tenten agreed, finishing the eyeshadow. Hinata shyly nodded and gave me a mirror.

I couldn't even recognize myself! I smiled.

"That's me?" they nodded happily and I laughed, standing up and embracing my friends, "Arigatoo,"

Afterward, we all hopped into Ino's car and drove off for the Hidama dance club.

We arrived around, like, 11 and took our seats in a booth. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone looking at me. Tilting my head, ever so slightly, I gasped.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Hn.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

**I don't care for my status of the school.**

**I just do what I do to surpass Itachi.**

**I have some friends.**

**The dobe, Hyuuga, and Shikamaru. I'm not interested in any girl, I don't care.**

**And, since every girl in my school is a fangirl, it'd be hard to find the right one...**

**But I was wrong, she actually was right there. **

"I told you it'd be fun to come here Teme!" the dobe yelled over the annoying music.

I was irritated.

Fangirls everywhere.

Erotic dancing, all signaled towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hn. Annoying,"

"For once, I agree," Hyuuga said.

"Yare, yare," Shikamaru yawned.

He spent most of his time sleeping.

"SASUKE KUNN!" I sucked my teeth and slightly winced at the source of that annoying voice.

Karin.

I really need to get a restraining order, "I have the lastest newspaper. Look! You made the front page, I'm going to go hang it in the bathroom, AFTER we have our date,"

"Hn. Get lost," I huffed. Karin frowned, but left me with the guys.

"HAHAHA! That was so funny!" Naruto laughed at me, earning him a punch to the head, "Ita!"

I smirked at being the cause of his pain and the others smirked too. I scanned the room and saw a booth in the corner of the room inside it was the most...

...the most beautiful girl I've seen. It was Naruto who saw the group she was with.

"Hey look! Its Sakura-chan!" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Naruto looked at me funny, "Well?"

"School nerd." Shikamaru answered simply, "But it looks like Ino did something,"

"Let's go over there!" Naruto signaled and we all got up and left our table to sit with this Sakura and her friends.

* * *

He was coming. Oh Kami-sama he was coming. 

I panicked, "They're coming over here!" I screeched.

"Just let them," Ino smirked, "I can't tell if Sasuke was digging you or not,"

Unexpected and unwanted heat came to my cheeks.

Wow...it was the first time I blushed OVER A GUY! I looked for an exit to dash to but...

"Hi girls!"

...kuso. Too late.

"Heyyyy," we answered (yeah, even me).

I looked down in my drink and stirred it with my straw.

"Come sit!" Tenten said, all the guys sat. Hinata & Naruto, Shikamaru & Ino, Neji & Tenten, and...

Me & Sasuke.

That darn heat came back and I felt overheated.

"Oh Sasuke! I don't think we've introduced you to our friend,"

"You didn't," he answered.

Kami-sama, his voice was just so...

...mysterious.

I immediately felt attracted to him.

"Go on Saku-chan!" Ino chived. I made a mental note to glare at her later.

Hesistantly, I turned towards the Uchiha and gave a small smile.

"Hajimemashite. I'm Haruno Sakura," I bowed, half-thankful that I got to hide my face.

I felt something lifting my hand and looked up to see Sasuke's large, warm hand holding my smaller one. He shook it gingerly and said with his low, husky voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke," for the first time, I saw a small smile grace his lips.

My small smile grew and I gained enough confidence to say, "Doozo yoroshiku,"

(I could see Tenten giggling with Hinata and Ino from the corner of my eye.

They were so going to get it!)

Sasuke nodded his head in return and we all conversed in subjects that we all found quite funny...

...like Karin's uneven hair.

* * *

She's perfect. 

Its now 1am and I've never felt more comfortable talking to her.

Haruno Sakura is definitely the most understanding person I've ever met...

...other than Naruto. (Don't tell him I said that)

I haven't even known her for a day and we're laughing, talking, and joking around as if I've known her forever.

"Ne. Pirates are better than ninja!" Sakura argued for the 4th time in this past 15 minutes.

"Hn. No they aren't," I smirked.

We continued our 'arguement' for sometime. I learned somethings about her:

1.) She's in my grade, but 4 months older.  
2.) Her favorite color is red. I really thought it was pink.  
3.) She eats a lot of onigiri, just because of the umeboshi in the center.  
4.) Loves reading romance novels.  
5.) Has never been in a real relationship.  
6.) Prefers being invisible in school.  
7.) Is enemies with Karin and almost every fangirl in school.  
8.) Has 3 older brothers and 1 older sister; they live in Sunagakure with her dad. (Her parents are divorced, but it doesn't get to her much)  
9.) Has a pet pig named Tonton.  
10.) She is the most understanding person I have ever met...and the first I have ever been close to.

* * *

Wow. Who knew he'd be... 

...perfect.

Of course we argue about pirates and ninjas and tomatoes, but he talks to me about his personal life.

He has an older brother, Itachi, who's praised by his father who is oblivious to Sasuke's feelings. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, accepts Sasuke for who he is, but Sasuke wants to be accepted by his father.

...I really like him.

10 things about Uchiha Sasuke:  
1.) He's 4 months younger than me. (That's not so many)  
2.) Likes dark colors like blue and black.  
3.) Loves tomatoes and onigiri.  
4.) Hates his fangirls (I do too)  
5.) Has never been in a real relationship.  
6.) Is not a morning person (...I am)  
7.) His best friend is Naruto (Yeah, I figured)  
8.) Prefers not wearing anything other than his clothes with his family crest on the back (The crest is a red and white uchiwa)  
9.) Has a rocky relationship with his older brother.  
10.) The coolest person I've ever met...and only guy I've felt feelings for. (Not normal feelings, stronger than normal)

The time came for us to leave.

It was 2 AM. Sure, it was a Friday...but I had to finish a lot of schoolwork before the next A day came around.

I did actually get Sasuke's number.

We exchanged our numbers in our cell phones and took each other's photos. (Yeah, High School Musical-ish, but this was wayyyy better)

I waved to Sasuke as he walked out of the club with his friends.

Ino smirked and nudged my arm, "Soooo. What went on between you and Uchiha?"

I smiled, "Nothing."

Well, at least nothing came from our mouths.

* * *

Monday came around and I stumbled into school, straightening out my uniform. The uniform was a cute one...I just didn't wear it like every other girl. 

It was green and pink...it went with me almost perfectly.

The pleated skirt, blouse, and sailor collar was green, while the lining of the collar and the bow that tied the collar to my blouse was pink. I liked it.

I walked in and immediately bumped into Sasuke.

"O-oh gomen!" I said, not realising who I had just bumped into.

"Hn." I gasped and looked into the irriatated face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," I smiled. Sasuke glared at me. He said:

"Go away, I'm tired of you fangirls...just leave me alone," and shuffled on, leaving me there...

...what had happened?

* * *

I hate Itachi...and my father. 

They always fight over the corporation and blame me for its downfalls.

That's all I'm going to say about it. I don't feel like remembering. So I'm in a bad mood.

Its Monday.

I just fought with Fugaku and Itachi.

A fangirl attempted to say hi to me.

As I walked down the hallway, I froze as soon as I remembered who I had brushed off this morning:

Sakura.

Kuso.

* * *

I hate men. 

All of them. They lead you on...and then leave you there in the dirt.

I knew it was just too good to be true; Uchiha Sasuke was just like the rest of them.

A jerk with a pretty face.

"I should just stay invisible," I mutter as I plug my iPOD into my ears. I listened to "Love like this" by Natasha Bedingfield.

Just 'cause.

I don't like to listen to music that describe my predicament...

...it depresses me and gives me the idea that I am more predictable than I actually thought.

_We go back so far,  
swingin in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude._

I stalked past the basketball team, currently flirting with the cheerleaders. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were in that bunch. As were the fangirls.

"Sakura!" Ino waved.

I pretended not to hear her. Instead, I walked on.

_That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you._

My eyes were closed and I walked past the jock crowd. I didn't see it...but I did feel it---Karin chucked a basketball at me.

"Ack!" I fell...and unfortunately, it was towards the stairs.

Right before I tipped into my death, I felt strong arms wrap around me. My earplugs were out, hanging, and I looked up and saw those eyes.

Onyx.

"Hn. You should really watch where you're going...you're so clumsy Sakura," Sasuke smirked.

My legs immediately turned into jelly.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" I glared lightly at him.

Sasuke stayed quiet and I sighed.

"C'mon, let's go talk about it," I knew something was wrong. I took his hand and led him to the music room where I spent study hall in.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed and quietly told me the story of his fight.

"...I just don't think I'll ever be good enough for anyone," Sasuke muttered, sitting on the piano chair. I bit my lip.

That is the saddest story I've ever heard...well, when it came to family problems.

He just wants to be accepted.

Well, me being a girl did the girly thing...

...I cried.

"Oh Sasuke!" I cried and hugged him, "You don't have to improve yourself, you're perfect just the way you are!"

I heard him give a sigh and slowly, to my surprise, embrace him back.

"That's not what most people say," he muttered.

I sniffled and hugged him tighter, kami-sama...I'm such a girl!

"Then again," he continued, "you aren't like most people,"

I released him to look at him, "Wha---"

I was interrupted when he kissed me. My heart raced, my face got hot, and I returned the love.

"Sakura--arigatoo," Sasuke whispered to me, smiling lightly.

I giggled and pecked his lips, "You're welcome,"

We walked out back to our friends...holding hands. Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten gasped while Shikamaru and Neji smirked.

"Oh so what do we have here?" Ino giggled.

We both blushed and I smiled when I felt his arm drape around my waist and pull me closer to him. Sighing in relief, I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Nothing much," I answered, watching Sasuke smirk from the corner of my eye.

The 8 of us walked to class, talking about the usual stupid stuff (even pirates and ninja!) and even though we were walking together, Sasuke and I straggled a bit behind to talk amongst ourselves.

"Sakura..." he asked.

"Hai?"

"...did you really mean those things you said about me?" we stopped and I looked up at him.

"Of course I did...I like you just the way you are, you're perfect," I smiled watching him blush lightly.

* * *

I kissed Sakura again after she said that.

For once, I was glad to be just me...

...no improvements...

_I was fine just the way I was..._

* * *

**Owari.**

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **7:25 PM  
**Topic: **SasuIno  
**Rant start: **7:26 PM  
**  
Okay, now I don't know why in the world people even like this couple. Along with SasuHina and SasuTen. They're nonsense pairings!**

**I was surfing through some posts on IMDB and these people were saying SasuIno was the best. They were like 'SasuSaku sucks. Sasuke never said he liked Sakura so it makes me sick to my stomach! And if he liked her, why'd he leave her?' and about SasuIno: 'Its perfect! Sasuke knew Ino liked him...' **

**BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.**

**No one cares about SasuIno. **

**Get over it.**

**Ino won't get Sasuke. And she's no closer with him than she is with Shikamaru.**

**Okay no. She is closer. But I'm sooo annoyed.**

**My answers are simple:  
**1.) SasuSaku doesn't suck. And if you don't like it, you can go die somewhere.  
2.) Sasuke is stoic. He wouldn't even say you're his comrade unless he had to, so what makes you think he'd tell Sakura he likes her when he has someone to kill?  
3.) If SasuSaku makes you sick to your stomach, then you know what SasuIno does to me.  
4.) Sasuke left Sakura, BECAUSE he liked her, silly rabbits. Start reading in between the lines. If he took Sakura with him, the Sound 4 would've killed her anyway.  
5.) Sasuke KNEW Sakura liked him too, and he probably liked her back. Sasuke's not the type to show his true feelings (unless its about killing Itachi) but little hints were given in the manga showing that he somewhat liked Sakura.

Yes, he did care. I'll say that though.

**So, refer to Ch. 1: say no to SasuOC AND SasuIno!**

**Time!  
Rant end: **7:38 PM  
**Next time's rant: Author inserts & Mary Sues.**

**Dictionary:  
**Author insert-when an author puts themself in their own fanfiction and basically throws the characters and plot out of wack. This idea IS wack, no matter the circumstances.

I don't care how good a writer someone maybe, don't do author insert...unless the story isn't about you and you don't say a single word. You can describe yourself you know, as a person walking with someone else or holding hands or something but other than that: NO!

Mary Sue-imaginary characters who are absolutely perfect. Beautiful, stylish, powerful, intelligent, holds a terrible past or something quite similar to the person they are paired with (refer to ch. 1 of 'Aishiteru')

**Okay, thanks for reading my rant and even more importantly, my one-shot! Much love to you all :) please review!**


	2. Ne, Asuka chan!

**Just thought I'd actually make a one-shot...to help with my boredom and excitement from Pirates III **

**Title: **errrr. I haven't decided yet...what chu' think?  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U. (Sakura-centric)  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course)  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/general  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, then Kakashi's mask would've been off by now  
**Anything else:**SasuOOC-ness  
**Warnings: **angry ranting in my next author's note at the bottom of the page.

* * *

_**Ne, Asuka-chan!  
**by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

****

_Ne Asuka-chan!_

_I hate him._

_Jerk._

_Don't know who I'm talking about?_

_Who the hell left me up on the bench?! Yeah, him. He came back._

_...just not alone..._

_Let me list his errrr __**teamates.  
**1.) **Name: **Karin  
Sakura-style: Bitch __**(because that's all she does)  
Age: **Probably 17 or 18. I don't know. She bitches like she's 17, though.  
__**Sakura's observations:  
**1a.) Very stalker.  
1b.) I caught her trying to rape Sasuke-kun (Why do I call him that?!)  
1c.) Hates Konoha.  
1d.) Needs to go die somewhere.  
1e.) Follows ME to make sure I don't come within 2 inches of Sasuke-kun.  
__**Quotes:  
**"You better stay away from Sasuke! You pink-haired whore!" _**  
**_"I'm going to rebuild the Uchiha clan with Sasuke!"  
("Like Sasuke would want a bunch of red-headed stalker-ettes!-Suigetsu)  
"Konoha should go die already,"  
(PUNCH! "Whaaaaa!"-Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura)_

_2.) **Name: **Suigetsu  
Sakura-style: Zabuza-ling __**(he pretty much is a 'little Zabuza')  
Age: **16-ish.  
__**Sakura's observations:  
**2a.) Hates Karin just as much as I hate Sasuke-kun.  
2b.) Loves playing pranks on her.  
2c.) Actually competes with Naruto in prank-pulling contests.  
2d.) Is dead-scared of me.  
2e.) Even more than he is of Sasuke in level 2 form.  
__**Quotes:  
**"Yeah, I'm better than Zabuza,"  
"You'll never believe what Karin tried to do with Sasuke---"  
(PUNCH!-Karin)  
"Karin should go die, too,"  
"We should go hide her 'Sasuke's tattered clothing' collection on that post over there! Eh, Juugo?"  
(I'm not trying to die-Juugo_

_3.) **Name: **Juugo  
Sakura-style: Kitty __**(his hair reminds me of a fluffy kitty! AND he's like the only Hebi member who I actually like)  
Age: **17  
__**Sakura's observations:  
**3a.) Has two different personalities.  
3b.) Doesn't like to be alone (Aw!)  
3c.) Doesn't like the dark.  
3d.) Isn't at all moved by Karin or Suigetsu.  
3e.) Only listens to Sasuke-kun.  
_**_Quotes:  
_**_(NONE.)  
The kid doesn't talk...much._

_A very strange team indeed; with Karin bitching, Suigetsu talking, and Juugo just...staying quiet, its a wonder why Sasuke-kun hasn't chidori-ed them._

_Hn._

_Oh well, I shouldn't ponder over it for long. I have to solve this medical technique puzzle. Here's what it is:  
Hebi, bunta, _

_What is that last element?_

_If I get it solved, I will be officially sannin level. Not even **Tsunade-shishou **can solve it. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...oh, kuso._

_Gomen, the bitch just screamed. I wonder if you actually have noise over on your end. You seem so...calm._

_Its a shame I haven't met you though._

_You would've gotten along so well with Naruto and me. You sound a bit like...uhn...(how do I put this?)...Sasuke-kun._

_You sound a lot like him, which is why you would've gotten along with us so well._

_Ne, Sayuri-chan, I hope you're alright. Be sure to write back and send this underneath the middle post in training area 3. Wakarimasuka?_

_Mata ne,  
Sakura_

_Asuka-chan...  
...just who are you?_

* * *

Sakura, 

How are you?

Its been a while since I've last talked to you. What--2 months? That's my guess, how are you?

Its the same over here. But I've moved to another location. Its lighter than it usually is...and warmer. I can't help but to think I've been here before.

I've met the nicest people...its nice meeting other people (other than my own teamates) I haven't told you about them have I? Well, here:

1.) Karina:  
**17, **_loud, obnoxious _(you get it, right?)  
She follows me around the place. Its a little...no wait...a LOT annoying.  
Scares everyone.

2.) Mizutsuki  
**16, **a comedian, _main target: Karina  
_He looks up to an old senpai of his: Sabashi (deceased)  
Sounds a lot like your friend, Naruto...just a little more annoying than him.

3.) Jiyuugo  
**17, _likes his silence, _mediator for Karina & Mizutsuki  
**He has his multiple personalities...but he's mostly harmless.  
I'm the only one who can calm him down, though.

Sounds a lot like your 'Sasuke-kun's' team, ne?

And _you _Sakura, remind me of an old friend of mine. She doesn't talk to me anymore because of the **incident **...I really want to be friends again though.

I've told you about the indident right? If not:  
_(I had to set out to achieve something...kill someone before he came back, and to prove myself stronger...and...I had to leave my friends. BUT I did it to protect them...they just didn't see it; one of my friends did...but the one I want to talk to doesn't.)_

I want to ask her out; to explain things.

Finally open up to her...

...what should I do?

Arigatoo,  
Asuka

_Sakura...  
...if only you knew..._

* * *

_Asuka-chan._

_Ne, daijoobu?_

_Your situation sounds exactly like Sasuke-kun's. I should give him a chance, ne?_

**_Why----_**

**_---why am I so...so_**

_forgiving?_

* * *

Sakura, 

_You still love Sasuke, don't you?_

* * *

**_Hai._**

**_I just don't want to get hurt again. What should I do Asuka-chan?_**

* * *

Give him another chance, Sakura. 

_I'm sure he feels the same way about you._

* * *

How would you know, Asuka-chan?

* * *

I **am **Sasuke.

* * *

**Owari.**

**Did you like it? I hope you did. If you didn't get it here:  
Sakura was writing to a penpal who turned out to be Sasuke.**

**There will be a second part to this, to explain everything :)**

**Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **7:53 PM  
**Topic: **Author inserts & Mary sues  
**Rant start: **7:53 PM  
**  
I do not get Mary sues or author inserts. I mean, either kids get bored and come up with unrealistic fantasies about them and a character off of Naruto, or they've just been sniffing up too much windex.**

**I read a fic a few months about about Sasuke dating an OC -cough- Mary sue -cough-. They ruined EVERYTHING. Had him throw away his friendships for the chick, made Sakura a Karin!**

**I. Was. So. Mad.**

**And it ended SasuOC! AH!**

**Children who love Mary Sues, read my list below:**

WHY MARY SUES ARE A WASTE OF TIME:  
1.) They're Mary Sues, no reason just that!  
2.) The natural balance of the world is out of order with them.  
3.) No flaws.  
4.) Too perfect, or have too much in common with guys of Naruto.  
5.) Give other women of Konoha (SAKURA! HINATA!) a bad name.

And AUTHOR INSERTS.

I read this other story (I even remember the NAME of it; that's how disgusted I was) and the author inserted herself and 3 of her friends in to the Naruverse AND...

_...they paired themselves with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, & Neji!_

Oh.

My.

Lord.

Cheese and crackers, holy crap, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! _That _is a **no. no. They are so lucky I did not boycott and flame them.**

**That's how mad I was AND AM!**

**Time!  
Rant end: **7:56 PM  
**Next time's rant: **_Surprise me._

You'll see :)

**Okay, thanks for reading my rant and even more importantly, my one-shot! Much love to you all :) please review!**


	3. To give an Uchiha a tomato

**Okay, I'm totally annoyed for two reasons:  
1.) We had a frickin' X-mas party (the grownups) in my house and now, someone's SLEEPING in MY room.  
****2.) My rant :) **

**Title: **To give an Uchiha a tomato  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U. (Saku-cam)  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course)  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/humor  
**Disclaimer: **I own ramen...and that's the closest I'll ever come to owning Naruto.  
**Anything else:**SasuOOC-ness  
**Warnings: **ranting in my next author's note at the bottom of the page.

* * *

_**To give an Uchiha a tomato  
**by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

_creak. creak._

I hear...

...the creaking of my wooden floors.

Someone is here.

_whooooooooo._

I feel...

...the breeze of the winter wind.

_pop!_

The fridge...

...again.

I run down the halls to the kitchen and just know.

_the 'tomato mouse' has come._

Everynight...when the clock strikes 12, my fridge opens. It has come...the tomato mouse. Always leaves just as quick as it comes...and my tomatoes are missing.

Darn that mouse.

I open the door and they're gone!

My tomatoes!

"Hn. Late again Sakura,"

I spin and see it.

_Him._

_The mouse._

_The..._

_...Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." he bites my tomato again.

"Why are you eating my tomatoes?" I ask, confused.

"Because they taste good," he smirks.

What?

I cock a brow a turn to the fridge, not even noticing Sasuke approaching me.

"You know..." Sasuke said, right behind me now, "...what happens when you give an Uchiha a tomato, right Sakura?"

"Nani?" I spring up and see him smirking at me.

He's planning something...

I know he is.

"When you give an Uchiha a tomato..." Sasuke started.

He stopped when his strong arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close to him so we were only a few centimeters apart, our lips barely touching.

I blush.

"...his prize will be worthwhile,"

He leans forward and kisses me.

Maybe I should buy tomatoes more often.

* * *

**Owari.**

**Short. Sweet. Right to the point. Didn't like, don't review. I'm not in the mood because of number one on my list (beginning of my story) Part II of "Ne Asuka chan!" will be out next time.**

**Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **8:02 AM  
**Topic: **SasuKari  
**Rant start: **8:03 PM  
**  
**

Why?  
_Why in the world would you want this couple together?  
_That. Isn't fanfiction.  
Its SCIFI.  
Sasuke & Karin. Ewweth.  
No.  
That is not the 'ish.  
I'm mad 'cause I just read a fic were Sasuke does 'it' with _it_.  
No. No. No. No. NO!  
AND THEN...someone was like 'SasuKari doesn't get any love' & 'SasuSaku should die'  
I invite that person to come over here and say that on my turf.  
They'll get cyber-jumped XD  
I'm kidding.  
Just not about SasuKari. Its a...no.  
NO wait...  
...a HECK no.  
岸本さん 香燐 が きらい ですよ。

Just a message for Kishimoto san: I HATE KARIN.

**Time!  
Rant end: **8:29 AM  
**Next time's rant: **Uzumaki Kushina & Namikaze Minato

**Okay, thanks for reading my rant and even more importantly, my one-shot! Much love to you all :) please review!**


	4. How deep is your love?

**Title: **how deep is your love?  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U. (Saku-cam)  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course)  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/humor  
**Disclaimer: **Ultimate ninja 2 comes close.  
**Anything else: **SasuOOC-ness  
**Warnings: **nothing out of the ordinary. you all should now that I'm a Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter is good for you [: yep)

* * *

_**How deep is your love?  
**by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

"Sasuke-kun?" I drop the letter and back away from it

_I feel your touch in the pouring rain _

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.  
The morning rain has come. 

"Sakura..." the wind whispers.

_And moment that wander far from me,  
I wanna feel you in my arms again... _

Where could he be?  
HE was Asuka-chan? 

How?

Why?

_And you come to me on a summer breeze..._

The heat of the day mixes with the sky's tears.

_Keep me warm, with your love..._

"Sakura..." arms come around my body and pull me against something.

_...then you softly leave. _

"Sasuke-kun?" 

_And its me you need to show...  
...How deep is your love? _

I turn and realize...its his embrace I'm in. 

He smirks lightly.

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn... _

"It was you?" 

"Yes,"

_Cause we're living in a world of fools...  
...breaking us down. _

"But why?" 

_When they all should let us be...  
...we belong to you and me._

"...I had to talk to you somehow,"

"By pretending to be Asuka?"

He smirks once more.

"The first time I wrote to you, it said my name...you just couldn't read the letter right,"

"I'm guessing you need to improve on your writing," I say, smiling.

"No, it rained the day I left it out for you to get,"

I see...

_I believe in you...  
...You know the door to my very soul. _

"But even so, Sasuke-kun, why would you tell me your deepest feelings?" 

_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour...  
...you're my savior when I fall... _

We are still wrapped in each other's embrace. 

"I had to let someone in..."

"In where?"

_And you may not think, I care for you...  
...When you know, down inside, that I really do...  
...And its me you need to show...  
How deep is your love? _

Sasuke-kun tenderly takes my hand and places it on his chest. I blush. 

He leans forward and whispers, "Right here,"

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love?  
I really mean to learn... _

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, not fully grasping his messages. 

_...cause we're living in a world of fools... _

"Sakura, I was a fool to leave you," he confesses, "I wanted to show you how deeply I love you," 

Stop. Freeze.

"Love me?"

He nods.

"I talked to you as Asuka, telling you all of this..."

"But why?"

_...breaking us down...  
When they all should let us be..._

"All of our friends have been telling you to move on,"

I guess he's heard their rants.

'He doesn't care!'  
'Give up on him!'  
'It'll save your heart a lot of pain'

"Its not like I'll listen to them!" I retort.

He seems surprised but quickly regains his composure.

"Why is that? I left you on that bench, I nearly killed you when we met again, I made you cry, I hurt you...why aren't you going to listen to them?"

"Because I love you," I confess once more.

(Once more.

Just one more time.)

_We belong to you and me..._

Sasuke-kun, for the first time, smiles.

"I love you too, Sakura,"

We kiss each other, in the rain, a symbol of our true love.

-

-

-

I stand now (2 years later), as Uchiha Sakura, smiling contently while sleeping with my newlywed husband.

Our love story was indeed a strange one.

I was as fangirl, he thought I was annoying, I saved his from the insanity, he saved me from indifference, we saved each other from loneliness.

How deep was our love?

If we went through all that...(including the lovemaking that went on a few seconds ago)...I'd say its pretty deep.

What about you?

* * *

**Owari.**

**Did you like it? **

**One of my first songfics! Yayyyyyy! I personally like the song 'How deep is your love?' I think its the perfect song for Sakura&Sasuke.**

**I describes them...PERFECTLY. (In my opinion).**

**Read the lyrics and compare to events between them. I'm not THAT crazy.**

**Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **12:08 AM (CHRISTMAS IS 11 hours 52 minutes away!)  
**Topic: **Minato & Kushina  
**Rant start: **12:09 AM (11:51)  
**  
**I personally like these two.

Levelheaded male and crazy female. Loverly match.

I really do like it :)

They do look KAWAII together.

And for all those idiots who denied Minato's being Naruto's father: YOU BETTER BELIVE IT!

Lol. It was so obvious. But there are a few silly rabbits who think its a fraud.

Quote:  
'NU-UH! BLONDE AND RED MAKES BROWN'  
'Minato was never associated with Uzugakure, Kishimoto's slacking'

Shut the heck up!

What in the name of ramen is the matter with you? You don't:  
1.) MIX haircolors (even though it IS anime, genetics still have a say).  
2.) Defy Kishimoto's law. If Kishimoto says Naruto is half unicorn, then by SasuSaku, he's half unicorn.

Get over it.

Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Manuia le Kerisimasi...whatever. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
Here's my favorite Christmas Carol Parody (I've loved it since I was...like 8)

_I heard a reindeer hoof,  
then Santa dressed in red,  
came crashing thro' the roof  
and landed on my bed.  
I thought it was a dream,  
but quickly did I wake,  
as soon as I heard Santa scream,  
"I want a piece of cake!" _

CHORUS  
Oh, Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
you are much too fat;  
I was sleeping peacefully  
but now my bed is flat. Oh!  
Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
how much do you weigh?  
I'm glad I'm not a reindeer  
that has to pull your sleigh!

He got up off the floor  
and said, "How do you do?"  
I said, "My back is sore,  
my head is black and blue."  
"So sorry!" he replied,  
and then he asked my name.  
He offered me a ride, I said,  
"No, thank you just the same!"

CHORUS  
Oh, Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
you are much too fat;  
I was sleeping peacefully  
but now my bed is flat. Oh!  
Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
how much do you weigh?  
I'm glad I'm not a reindeer  
that has to pull your sleigh!

I heard a "ho, ho, ho,"  
the sleigh was in the sky.  
but it was moving slow  
and wasn't very high.  
It wobbled in the air,  
I hoped it wouldn't fall;  
Said Santa, chewing cookies,  
"Merry Christmas, one and all!"

CHORUS  
Oh, Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
you are much too fat;  
I was sleeping peacefully  
but now my bed is flat. Oh!  
Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
how much do you weigh?  
I'm glad I'm not a reindeer  
that has to pull your sleigh

**TIME!  
Rant end: **12:21 AM  
**Next time: **You tell me (leave it in your review, onegai?) 

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. In Sasuke's head

**Title: **In Sasuke's head  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course)  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance  
**Disclaimer: **volumes 1-27 are even closer  
**Anything else: **SasuOOC-ness  
**Warnings: **a very wild rant.

* * *

_**In Sasuke's head  
**by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

"Sasuke! Are you home?" 

Haruno Sakura wondered into the apartment of her teamate, and crush, Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently he hadn't come to the training session that day and Kakashi told Sakura to check up on him.

"I have some tomatoes!" she tried again.

No answer.

Sighing, Sakura came deeper into the strangely tidy apartment.

_A lot easier to get through than Naruto's place..._she thought. Sakura stopped when she tripped over a scroll lying there on the ground next to a book that said 'Kishimoto's law'.

"Huh?"

Peering over the scroll, Sakura read the neatly written kanji. It said 'Uchiha's info guide'.

"Encyclopedia, well, let's see about it,"

Sakura untied the bright red string holding the scroll and read the contents:

_**Uchiha's info guide  
**Written by:  
_**Uchiha Obito  
Uchiha Fugaku  
Uchiha Shisui  
Uchiha Itachi  
**_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Dear reader,_

_You have come across this scroll in an Uchiha's dwelling. Congratulations, you have made it without getting yourself killed. You should reward yourself. _

_Now, before you start reading, you must be informed. The Uchiha's info guide is a smart way to know how we think, and what we think. Each addition of the encyclopedia shall be added on by a boy in the clan. _

_This is all we're allowing you to know since the owner of the house you've invaded is coming soon. Please read on if you care. _

(the 'table of contents pages' are sections: section 1, 2, etc...you get the point) 

**TABLE OF CONTENTS:  
**_Konohagakure...5  
Hokage of Konoha...7_  
_Citizens...10  
Teams...15  
_**Sannin  
Minato cell**  
**Rookie 9--Konoha 11  
Kakashi cell**  
_Clans...19  
_**Hyuuga  
Yamanaka  
Aburame  
Akimichi  
Nara  
Inuzuka  
**_Rival villages...23_

"Blah, blah, blah," Sakura looked to the next section to read about each.

_Konohagakure:  
A powerful village located in the Fire country. With the** idiots**, nosey people, **nuisances**, and fangirls...its a wonder why the Uchiha clan haven't moved out or ran away...  
(1) Idiot: see Uzumaki Naruto---dobe  
(2) Nuisance: see Haruno Sakura  
(3) Fangirls: see village girls_

_Hokage of Konoha:  
Every village needs a leader. The hokage is the shadow of Konohagakure.  
1st:----- _**(keep in mind that these scrolls are old, so the ink runs and become illegible)**_  
2nd:-----  
3rd: Sarutobi  
4th: Namikaze---the greatest Hokage to have lived,  
5th: Tsunade _

Each hokage gave their life for the safety of the village. One in particular was Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, who saved the village from the Kyuubi by sealing it into Uzumaki Naruto. 

_Their relationship was meant to remain unknown but after a few researches through the Konoha Toshokan and interrigating the Sannin, we have come to the conclusion that Uzumaki Naruto is indeed the only offspring of Namikaze Minato. _

Citizens:

Konoha has quite a few varieties of citizens. All different and quite...strange in their own way. We have a few personality types:  
(A) Loud & obnoxious. Doesn't know when to quit. Appears to be...stupid. But shows everyone up when the time comes. (Uzumaki Naruto-Uchiha Sasuke)  
(B) Shy & timid. Enough said. (Hyuuga Hinata-Uchiha Sasuke)  
(C) Annoying. Cannot stand to be around. (Any fangirl-All Uchiha)  
**(D) Annoying type 2. Annoying, but you love them anyway. (Haruno Sakura-Uchiha Sasuke)  
**(E) Arrogant. (Hatake Kakashi)

Sakura giggled at the labels, especially hers. She read down through the scroll until she got to a section with her name in bold.

**_Haruno Sakura_**

**age: **17  
**dob: **3.28  
**hair color: **pink  
**eye color: **green  
**observations:  
**_**January 22--  
  
**I'm in the academy. Winter break has finally ended. I see Sakura right now, she's fighting with Ino. Probably over me...girls are so annoying._

**_And clueless._**

_**May 7--**_

Its been awhile. Nothing much really...I've just BEEN ASSIGNED ON A SQUAD WITH SAKURA, THE DOBE, AND SOME GUY NAMED KAKASHI. Waste of my time really.

**June 3--**

We've returned from our mission...and...Kakashi enrolled us in the Chunin exams. Hn. Figures, I'll beat everyone to get to him...but...something's up with Sakura.

_I wonder what._

Sakura kept on reading these observations and as she did she felt the care and concern. Until----

_I'm leaving...tonight. I thought I could stay, I just...can't. I have my best friend Naruto...  
...and my love, Sakura._

I know she'll never know, but I do really care for her. I think I love her. Yes, 13 is a bit young...  
...and yet, it isn't. I don't know.

I don't want her to get killed. I'd rather die than see the ones I love fall before me again. From here  
on in, we will find our own paths.

_And hopefully she'll find someone who will take care of her, and love her like I always had wanted to.  
I didn't because if Itachi knew..._

It stopped right there. Sakura sniffled, smiling. Finally discovering what had gone through that head of his all these years. At the very bottom, under that last confession was a recent entry. Written 2 weeks ago, when Sasuke came back.

_I've done it. Uchiha Itachi...will no longer be a problem. Now I can be with Sakura...  
...if only she loved me still.  
I don't know anymore. She doesn't openly claim her love for me like she had...she doesn't embrace me.  
Or add the 'kun' on to my name.  
Has she found someone?_

"Sakura?"

Sakura stood up and looked into the obsidian orbs of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi...Sasuke-kun," Sakura averted her eyes down off to the right, smiling contently. Sasuke cocked a brow at her.

"What is it?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I brought you some tomatoes," Sakura lifted a basket filled with the ripe, red vegetables, "you didn't come to training, so I got worried, are you well?"

"Aa," Sasuke answered, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. He smirked back at her and led her into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Sakura tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm...I'm feeling some dango! And we can make some onigiri, I know how much you like them,"

Sasuke nodded and walked to get the ingredients. He slid open the pantry door and looked around.

Suddenly, he felt something soft and warm come underneath the arm that was on the doorframe, looking down he saw Sakura looking into the pantry with him.

"Sakura?"

"Ah! Here's the joshinko!" Sasuke looked at the counter and saw that all of their ingredients were out.

"Let's start, Sasuke-kun,"

-

-

-

The two cooked for 2 hours, having fun at the same time.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun you wet me!" Sakura giggled.

"Well, you spilled flour on me," he retorted.

The two laughed and laughed.

And then they ate, telling stories of their adventures that had gone on over the past few years they were seperated.

"Karin?" Sakura cocked a brow, "Wasn't that the girl who cut off a---"

"---lock of your hair and tried to perform a jutsu to make her look like you, yeah," Sasuke finished, "she was killed by Kisame though,"

Sakura and Sasuke now stood in a beautiful (Japanese-style) garden in a park in the center of Konoha. After dinner, they decided to go on a walk.

"Oh..."

"Do you miss team hebi?" Sakura asked out of nowhere later on.

Sasuke tapped his chin, "Hn. To tell you the truth...no...I don't really,"

Sasuke didn't notice Sakura advancing towards him, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Did you miss us, we missed you, _I _missed you, Sasuke-kun,"

She heard Sasuke sigh in relief and slowly hug her back, "Yes,"

They stayed like that, listening to their surroundings. The sound of the chirping birds, whisper of the wind, dancing of the trees, and faint sounds of, surprisingly, kunai clashing relaxed them.

"And you know what else, Sasuke-kun,"

"Aa,"

Sakura leaned up to Sasuke and ever so softly, she whispered, "I still love you,"

And for the first time in several years, Uchiha Sasuke, smiled.

"I _still _love you too, Sakura," the two kissed each other under the stars.

_Now I know what's in that boy's head. _

* * *

**Owari.**

**Did you like it? **

**Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **12:57 AM  
**Topic: **ShikaIno vs. ShikaTema (**REQUESTED BY kerapal bubbles)**  
**Rant start: **12:58 PM  
**  
**

Oh. This one is a MAJOOOOOORRRRRR topic.

I personally like ShikaIno.

Pay no attention to Karaoke night, I prefer ShikaIno. ALL THE WAY.

ShikaTema is...ehh.

_A bit strange._

**Shikamaru: 15  
Temari: 18**

**3 YEARS DIFFERENCE PEOPLE. **

There are, however, SOME people who say that they've done research and Shikamaru and Temari end up dating.

That, regrettably, might be true. BUTTTT...like I said, its up to Kishimoto. He could deem Temari lesbian and Shikamaru could be her besh frann' there to create the image that the two are dating.

I don't know.

You don't know.

WE ALL don't know.

Don't research.

WAIT.

And if they DO date.

Thank the good lord for fanfiction to wash away the icky-ness of ShikaTema.

**TIME!  
Rant end: **1:04 AM  
**Next time: **You tell me (leave in the review)

Yes, I am feeling rather unimaginative today...and yesterday...(sigh)...and the day before yesterday.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. New Year's

**Title: **New Year's  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course)  
**Rating: **K  
**Genre: **romance  
**Disclaimer: **I own the plot.  
**Anything else: **nothing TOO OOC.  
**Warnings: ---**

* * *

**_New Year's  
_**_by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

**_Sakura's resolutions  
_**_1.) summon katsuya.  
2.) to_ **NOT **_totally KO Naruto (or Sai).  
3.) bring Sasuke-kun back.  
4.) actually be happy for once in 3 years._

_3 years..._

_...it has been 3 whole years without Sasuke-kun. _

Without a full Kakashi-cell. 

_That list---I wrote that 12 months ago. I was fourteen. But now, I am fifteen. And two goals haven't been achieved yet._

_Naruto's bruises haven't ceased appearing on him, Sai been getting quicker with walking back to where I first hit him._

_And Sasuke-kun hasn't come back._

_Am I happy?_

_I suppose so...I am. Naruto's back, and Kakashi-sensei has appeared as well. Two gaps have been filled in my heart and yet, the first one to go, the biggest gap...hasn't._

_I swear we will find him. _

_We have to... _

WE NEED TO. 

_Kami-sama, if I could just hear him.  
_**See**_ him. _

I'd even take him arguing with Naruto...I just want to know he's home & isn't going to go anywhere. 

-

-

-

**_Sasuke's resolutions_**

**_...  
...  
..._**

_I saw no point._

_There were only two things I wanted accomplished and one...has finally been done._

_It took me 8 years to that. The biggest objective._

_Uchiha Itachi, is finally gone from the world. I should be sad...he was my brother after all...or perhaps I should be happy?_

_Then again, I haven't thought of a single instance when I've been happy. _

_Probably when my clan was at the top...and still alive. Or maybe...  
...when I found Naruto, Kakashi, & Sakura._

_I haven't been honest to Naruto nor Sakura. I didn't want to leave, I just merely sought power. _

_Both were distractions...distractions from destroying that man. And so, I tried to sever our bonds. But they kept coming back._

_I traveled the 5 great shinobi countries...and I still felt our bond._

_I tried to avoid it, thought it has annoying. But if it was so annoying, then why am I going back to the source?_

_Konohagakure. My home._

_I've caved._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"The fireworks are going to go off at midnight!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples muttering a 'troublesome' behind the blondie's back. The famous Konoha 11 were eating out in celebration of New Year's Eve.

"Ne, I made a resolution list!" Ino squealed in excitement, plopping in between Choji and Shikamaru.

"I find resolutions useless, they're bound to get broken," Neji said matter-of-factly.

"You're so pessimestic, Neji!" Tenten laughed, punching his arm lightly.

Neji lightly glared, but shook it off (while concealing the hurt in his face, after all, Tenten's 'light' hit...wasn't so light).

"Too troublesome to make a list," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Oi, waiterrrrrr! I want this whole page!" Choji yelled.

"Heh-heh-heh. Me and Akamaru want to come up with the next Inuzuka technique!" Kiba howled with his hound next to him.

"...the only thing I want, is for more people to follow the rules," Shino said quietly.

"Anoo...erm...n-nevermind," Hinata shyly said.

"The only goal I have is to be the hokage!" Naruto hollered loudly, "heehee, and ask a certain _someone _out (Hinata darkly blushed at this statement, knowing what he meant) and try as many ramen flavors as possible, and bring Sasuke-teme back, and find Iruka-sensei a girl, AND..."

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. Another year...no sign of Sasuke. They had a few encounters, but no sucess in bringing the, now, ONLY survivor of the Uchiha clan back home where he belonged.

"Sakura-chan, what about you?" Naruto asked, slurping up his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her daze and stared at her closest (guy) friend.

"Your _resolution_," Naruto said.

"Oh...I have none," she answered sadly, "...too many have been broken, 3 to be exact,"

Silence.

Sakura closed her eyes and stood up, "I'm going to go check up on those fireworks, I'll be back,"

She left the restaurant and ran to the main road and sat upon a bench. She propped her knees up on the bench and placed her folded arms on her knees.

_Please come home Sasuke-kun...please _

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up and saw Naruto looking at her.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing?"

Sakura gave a small smile, "Just thinking,"

Naruto sat down next to her, "About teme?"

Sakura's hair fell over her saddened eyes, "Y-yeah...Naruto, it's been so long since we've actually seen him...it's been so long since we've actually been a team of 4,"

"Yeah...I know what you mean," Naruto looked up at the sky, "I'm not even able to find someone worthy of being my rival,"

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, or asking out on dates,"

"Or fighting over who's the strongest, or who's more special," Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, for acting the way I have...its just...3 years is a long time, I can't even believe it,"

"I know Sakura-chan, I know. I _will _keep my promise though, you can belive that,"

"I know I can..." Sakura smiled softly.

-

-

-

"Five more minutes 'til New Year's!" Ino declared loudly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned, Ino was counting the minutes until she could officially come off that year diet she was on.

"Hn."

Sakura and Naruto both gasped and spun.

"T-teme?"

"Sasuke...k-kun,"

"Naruto and Sakura, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

-3-

-2-

-1-

**Crash!**

"Sasuke-teme!"  
"**Get of me dobe!**"

Naruto actually _hugged _his best friend. Sakura giggled.

"Welcome back Sasuke!" everyone cheered.

A few moments passed and everyone parted a path for Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke stood for a few moments and then...

...they shook hands.

"Welcome home...Sasuke-_teme_,"  
"Thanks..._dobe_,"

Smiling contently, Naruto stood next to Hinata. Everyone backed up a bit for Sakura and Sasuke.

They looked into each other's eyes and then tears came down Sakura's face.

She ran to Sasuke and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried.

Sasuke stiffened but thought.

_Its over...he's gone...its about time to start over. With Naruto, Kakashi, and...Sakura._

Warily and slowly, Sasuke (to everyone's surprise) wrapped his strong arms around Sakura, embracing her as well. She hugged him tighter and whispered.

_"Arigatoo,"_

-

-

-

_...red...  
...blue...  
...green...  
...yellow...  
_  
"Happy New Year's!"

The (now) Konoha **12 **sat ontop a hill, admiring the colors bursting in the midnight sky. A little farther away sat 2 figures.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"I'm happy you're home,"

Sasuke smirked, "I am too,"

Sasuke lazily glanced off to the right and smirked, still exactly 12.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I never really...apologized for everything I've done to you and Naruto,"

Sakura turned towards him and tilted her head, "Its fine...as long as yo---"

She stopped as a pair of lips landed smack on hers.

Oh. Lord.

Uchiha Sasuke was kissing HER!

It was demanding, sweet, tender...all in one. She kissed him back. And for what was a simple kiss, was a hundred different messages for Sakura.

_I'm sorry.  
Thank you. _

I love you. 

They broke apart, heavily breathing. Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around her waist, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She tilted her head and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too,"

Sasuke inwardly smiled, he was (for the first time in 8 years) truly happy. Itachi was gone...and the year has started. He now had the rest of the year, and his life, to strengthen his bonds.

* * *

**Owari.**

**Did you like it? **

**Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **12:00 AM (HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!)  
**Topic: **Old cartoons gone missing? (**REQUESTED BY empty-spaces)**  
**Rant start: **12:00 AM

Though it isn't related to Naruto, I really like this topic.

Very true.

I am 14 years old, and not once have I seen any old cartoon that they played _back in the day. _Aha.

I remember shows like Rocko's modern life, Catdog, _Sailor Moon_, Freakazoid...WHAT HAPPENED? As soon as we start talking about it, little kids are all like:

'what's that?'

Whatever...they don't know what it is. So are we _really _getting older?

I have noooo clue.

**TIME!  
Rant end: **12:05 AM  
**Next time: **When Sasuke finally kills Itachi...& does he? (**Note: Chapter 384 HAS been translated into English, go to my profile & the link is there**)

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Hate that I love you

**Title: **Hate that I love you  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H., Sasuke U., Ino Y., & Shikamaru N.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course), SasuSakuIno (-ish)  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/drama  
**Disclaimer: **I own the plot.  
**Anything else: **SasuOOC-ness, slight friend & lover betrayal, & the greatest song kirei na yukki has ever heard in the year '07.  
**Warnings: **a bit of drama & SasuIno (Not exactly)

* * *

**_Hate that I love you  
_**_by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

"I'll be right back, okay Sasuke-kun?" Haruno Sakura smiled at her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aa,"

Yes, he had come back to Konoha. Actually, as of today it is the 2-year anniversary of his return. As expected, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi welcomed him with open arms.

A few months later, he officially starting dating Sakura. It was as if his hormones had finally caught up to him. His whole character had changed. Sure he still 'hned' and 'aaed', but you'd see a non-evil smile grace his lips.

Of course, dating Sakura had made him a bit overprotective...and possessive. But Sakura loved that about him. The only thing was...Sakura still hadn't told Sasuke she still loved him.

-

-

-

"What do you mean you're escorting Temari?!" a platinum blonde shouted.

"Yare, yare...Godaime told me to,"

"B-but...why?"

"Godaime told me to, Ino will you stop being so troublesome?!"

"Ugh! I'll stop being troublesome when you learn how to spend time with your girlfriend!"

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino were found in another spat. Ever since Temari had appeared from Suna on official business, Ino had been so jealous. Since Shikamaru was the assigned escort for Temari, he had to take her everywhere...even the opening of the new club that Tsunade herself designed.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched his girlfriend stomp off into the neon lights and smoke.

"Ino, Ino, Ino..."

-

-

-

"Now where is Tsunade Shishou..." Sakura wondered into the bar looking for her mentor.

It was Sakura's duty to check up on Tsunade every hour or so to make sure that she wasn't doing anything she wasn't supposed to, gambling out the village's budget, drinking sake...well, you know.

"Oi! Sakura!" a tall, lean figure with bright, fiery red hair and emerald green eyes approached her.

Sakura spun around and gasped. Running, she threw her arms around the man and hugged him tightly.

-

-

-

_What the hell?_

Sasuke looked on and saw Sakura hugging some guy!

Instead of going to murder him, he calmly sat and drank his sake. Sakura had stressed to him that it wasn't good to kill every guy who'd come within 3 feet of the girl (excluding Naruto...Kakashi...erm. maybe).

He saw her smiling at the man and laughing with the man. Something fierce erupted within Sasuke and before he knew it, he was already on his fifth bottle of sake.

Meanwhile...

"S...st-t-uupid Shi...ka...m-m-maruuuu!" a drunken Ino stumbled through the bar.

She had one too many drinks (well, more like 4 too many), and she was now drunk.

"U..gh...my h-HIC-head h...hurts," Ino wobbled over to the nearest table, which happened to be the _drunken _Sasuke's table.

Ino turned around and smiled seductively at the man who was in front of her. She advanced towards him until they were face to face, their noses touching.

"He-HIC-Hey," Ino slurred.

"Hey," Sasuke replied, not knowing at all what was going on.

-

-

-

"Okay, I'll see you later Tai-niichan!" Sakura watched her brother leave the club and bounce off into the trees.

"Oi, Sakura!" Sakura turned and saw Shikamaru in front of her, looking bored, but if you looked closer (which Sakura saw), there was a bit of concern in his look.

"Hi Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Ino? We got in a fight and I want to see if she's alright," he explained.

"Um...no...but I'll help you look for her, let's go tell Sasuke-kun,"

"Alright,"

Sakura and Shikmaru made their way to the table and froze on the spot. Ino and Sasuke were there...but...they were making out heatedly.

Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes and Shikamaru's fists clenched.

Covering her face with her hands, Sakura ran away, sobbing. Shikamaru glared, walked up to them, and punched the table. The two broke apart and looked up.

Ino shrunk and Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing what had just happened.

"I don't think its Temari we need to be worrying about," was all he said, "oh and by the way, Sakura saw just how good a best friend and boyfriend you two are,"

He walked away with his dark aura following him, he walked outside where Sakura was, crying. After a moment of hesitation, he walked up to her.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Sasu-SOB-ke-k...kun!" Sakura cried harder and Shikamaru sighed.

"C'mon, you're going to have to tell him off one way or another,"

"I don't want to...-SOB-"

"What are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are _you _going to do baka!?!" Sakura snapped back, her tears never stopping.

"I don't know..."

"Well, that -SOB- makes two of -SOB-us,"

-

-

-

"Kuso."

"Shika-kun?" Ino shrunk again, tears forming in her eyes.

Sasuke looked down thinking.

_How many times do I have to hurt her? **Why me?! **If it weren't for that other guy... _

"Hey teme!" Sasuke looked up and saw Uzumaki Naruto grinning at him. 

"Hn." he grunted nastily.

"Did you see Sakura-chan's older brother? He looks exactly like her! You should s...oh...no he left,"

"Brother?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, tall, red hair...he came in here to say hi...and bye to Sakura-chan. Hm...he's really cool. What's up with you and Ino?"

Sasuke didn't bother answering, he slapped his forehead and stood up. Before he could make his way out of the door, a beautiful, but familiar voice rang into his ears.

He looked up on stage and there she was...Sakura. With Shikamaru...they looked depressed...and were...singing? Sakura smiled sadly at the audience and began:

_Sakura:  
_As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I cant stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

Shikamaru:  
You wont let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

_Sakura:_  
But I hate...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

_Shikamaru:_  
But I hate...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

_Sakura:_  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

_Shikamaru:_  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

_Sakura:_  
Said its not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I..will be under reason why  
And it just ain't right

_Shikamaru:_  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I cant stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

_Both:_  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss wont make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

_Shikamaru:  
_Yeaahhh... Oohh...

_Sakura:_  
As much i love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh..)  
As much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

_Sakura:_  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just cant let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. soo...

-

-

-

"**Sakura!**" Sasuke ran out of the club looking for her. His beloved, his _Sakura_. Sasuke found her a few moments later...she was sitting on their bench calmly.

It looked like she had been drained of all emotions.

"S...Sakura! I..."

"You what? Want to explain? Because that's the last thing I want to hear,"

"We were drunk!"

"Why am I still hearing an explanation?" Sakura tapped her chin, trying her best not to cry her eyes out.

"We were jealous!" he shot again.

"Sasuke..I--" she stopped, "you were...jealous? But why?"

"I thought your brother..."

"Mhm. Yeah. Sure is that all? You should've known that was my brother, he looks _exactly like me_!"

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke...I...I can't do this anymore," tears came and she stood up, "goodnight. I hope you find someone you'll love more than you _liked _me...I suggest Ino if you're looking for a matriarch for your clan,"

Sakura silently cried as she walked away from him.

"I don't need a matriarch..." Sasuke whispered, "I need _you_. Sakura..."

She stopped.

"Though I may not act like it...but...I acted the way I did because I care for you, I'm overprotective because I don't want to lose someone I love."

"..."

"Did you hear that, did you Sakura?"

"..." she walked away again...slowly. Not fully understanding.

She realized she was against a tree a few seconds later, her wrists were pinned above her head and she looked into two pools of crimson.

"Don't leave me,"

Crimson faded into Onyx. Flooded onyx.

Haruno Sakura was the first to see Uchiha Sasuke cry. EVER.

"I love you, Sakura,"

They looked into each other's eyes and more tears came down Sakura's face, her bottom lip quivered. Sasuke let her go and walked away from her.

"W...where are you going?" she whispered.

"Home." came his stoic reply, the last time he had talked to her like that was when he left the village, "I won't be the cause of your pain anymore,"

With every step, Sakura felt a pang in her heart, each one more painful than before.

_'I love you so much!'_

_'Take me with you...I promise that everyday will be fun...'_

_'Sakura...thank you..."_

"Stop." she whispered, "Please stop."

He kept walking.

"Sasuke-kun, don't leave me! I you don't want to hurt me anymore, then stop! Please...I..._I still love you_!" she sank to the ground, sobs controlling her.

"Sasuke-kun..." he was gone. No silhouette of the Uchiha was in sight. Sakura broke down and started to cry even more.

-

-

-

"Sakura..." two arms embraced her sitting form.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned.

The grip tightened and the lips of her lover brushed her ear, "...arigatoo. _Aishiteru Sakura_,"

"Sasuke-kun!" she spun around and embraced Sasuke.

He rubbed her back, mumbling his apologies and confessions of love to her. After they had settled down Sasuke bent down and took something out of his pocket.

"Marry me..."

Sakura smiled at him through half-lidded eyes, "Of course,"

After placing the ring on her finger, he sprung up grabbed her by the waist and swung her around planting his lips upon hers. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him with much passion.

Sasuke smiled and cupped Sakura's cheeks, "I love you Sasuke-kun,"

He whispered back, "I love you too, _Uchiha Sakura,_"

* * *

**Owari.**

**Did you like it? Yeah, yeah I guess you wanted to know what happened to Shikamaru and Ino. The did make up. I don't want to type how. It'd ruin my ending. Aha. The next chapter might be about their wedding.**

**Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **9:26 PM  
**Topic: **Is Itachi dead?  
**Rant start:** 9:30 PM

8 years.

It took that foo' 8 years to kill Itachi (I hope). He better have. Or I'll be mad.

I don't know...hopefully it'll explain next chapter :)

I also want to know what happened between Karin and Sasuke (NOTHING). I hope he goes back home after. Saku-chan & my little ramen cup will be oh-so-happy.

Aha. Just a thought: if Itachi die...I'd think the last thing he does is tap Sasuke on the forehead (like when they were little) and say 'foolish little brother, perhaps it is I who is the foolish one'

Very star-war-sy. What chu' thaaaank? Sorry I can't make this longer, the weather had limited the movement of my frozen fingers. Brrrr ish cold.

**TIME!  
Rant end: **9:40 PM  
**Next time: **Inside my head (special. Means you'll know my current ideas)

**Thanks for reading, please review! PS: Sasuke was MEANT to be OOC :D**


	8. Photographs

**Title: **Photographs  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku (of course)  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/humor  
**Disclaimer: **I own the plot.  
**Anything else: **SasuOOC-ness  
**Warnings: ---**

* * *

**_Photographs  
_**_by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen: Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone cheered for the newlywed couple Uzumaki Naruto and his wife---Hyuuga Hinata. "Yahoo!" howled Naruto's friend Inuzuka Kiba with his dog Akamaru.

"Hn. I didn't know you had it in you, dobe," smirked Naruto's best man and friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto grinned, "Now, its _your _turn teme," Sasuke glared.

"Hn."

To be honest, Sasuke wasn't interested in love or women. (No, he wasn't gay either). It was rather sad: a 21-year-old man had the hormones sucked **completely **out of him.

"C'mon teme! I'll even help you find a girl..." Naruto offered, "...what do you like?"

"I. Am. Not. Interested." Sasuke growled.

"Aw, don't be like that Sasuke-teme! There are skinny girls, smart girls, cute girls..." as Naruto went on, Sasuke yawned and looked. He stopped when he saw something---there, talking to the bride was a very beautiful young woman, his age.

_Who's that? _

She had short, rosette-colored hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Her skin was a very light peach and she was small and petite. Sasuke recognized her as the girl in his Japanese literature class. Yes, he was still a college student, as was Naruto and Hinata.

"Teme?"

Sasuke ignored his best friend and walked in the direction of the pink-haired beauty. Suddenly, he stopped as cruel reality hit him hard in the face.

_What am I doing?! I've never talked to a girl before!_

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!

**FLASH!**

Sasuke smirked as inspiration overcame him.

-

-

-

"Erm--excuse me, Miss?"

Hinata's friend, Haruno Sakura looked into the face of an extremely handsome photographer her age. Unexpectedly, she began to heat up and blush, "H...hai?"

Her voice was beautiful, in Sasuke's eyes. _She _was beautiful. Her voice was just as magnificent as her appearance.

Sasuke smirked and tenderly took her hand and shook it, "Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a photographer and I...I was wondering if I could get a few shots of you for the do---I mean, Naruto and Hinata?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "S...sure. I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way,"

**10 minutes later..**

"Thank you very much, Sakura," Sasuke said.

_What now?!_

_I have an idea._

"Oh, could you write down your number for me? You know, so I can _call _you when your pictures have developed?"

Sakura giggled, "Okay! Here's my number!"

Sakura left and Sasuke looked down at the little pink sheet of paper. He then looked at the camera and sighed. There wasn't any film.

"So much for quick thinking,"

-

-

-

**2 weeks later...**

"C'mon teme! Call her, just do it!" chided Naruto.

"The. Camera. Had. No. Film. **What was I thinking?!**" a few days after the wedding, Sasuke (hesitantly) told Naruto of his encouter with Sakura.

Naruto was **not **going to let this go. Apparently '_teme got his first crush!_' and he wasn't going to let Sasuke live it down. Not until Sakura was his...or atleast went out with him.

"Just ask her out teme!"

"No."

"If you don't someone else will take Sakura-chan,"

"Hn. I don't c---"

"It could be Kiba! Or...**LEE**!"

_Click! Oh, its on. _

Sasuke whipped out his cell phone and carefully dialed the numbers. 8...3...9...3...4...1...he dialed the last digit in and waited. After 3 rings, he got an answer.

"Hello?" rang, a soft, melodic voice.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, "H...Haruno Sakura?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai." they both answered.

"How are the pictures?" Sakura asked. _Kuso! _Sasuke cursed _Time to come clean._

"Yeah...about that...there was no film in the camera," he confessed. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Aa."

After a brief moment, she spoke again, "Its okay. I'm sorry you wasted your time,"

Sasuke sighed and then answered her, confessing something else, "I didn't waste my time, I knew about the film."

"Then why would you take pictures with it?" Sakura innocently asked.

"...I wanted to meet you..." Sasuke bluntly answered.

"..."

"..."

Silence. And then---. "Hahahaha. That is sooo sweet!" Sakura giggled through the phone. Sasuke felt himself smiling, "It was?"

"Mhm. Okay...how 'bout we go to lunch today, then?" Sakura suggested. "Aa. How 'bout the Sushiya at noon?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay!"

"Alright, I'll see you soon Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Okay, Mata ne...Sasuke-_kun_,"

-

-

-

"And that's how they met!" shouted an enthusiastic Naruto into the mic.

"Awwww!" Another wedding. But it wasn't Naruto's.

After 3 years of dating, Sasuke married Sakura. From their date, they grew and eventually fell deeply in love with each other. Sakura laughed and kissed her husband's cheek.

"I still think that was the sweetest thing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Hn. Stupid hormones," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto joined Sakura in on laughter, "It wasn't that bad teme! That was just the most OC I've seen you in my entire life!"

"That's the only time." Sasuke said again, "I will **not **fall weak like that again,"

"Oh really?" Sakura challenged, amusement present in her eyes. Sasuke nodded, not at all liking the look. Sakura leaned in and began to brush her lips against Sasuke's.

"So you won't fall weak when we're alone..._tonight_?"

"Hn."

Sakura smirked hearing the vacillation in Sasuke's answer. The light kisses she placed on his lips fell into one solid, passion-filled kiss. Sasuke blushed because they were still out in the open.

When they broke apart Sakura asked, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke smirked, "I believe the question is: _are you sure?_"

Positions were reversed and the debate ended up the same: by the end of that month, Sakura was with child...and Sasuke didn't keep his vow. That night, two lay in bed together, exhausted from their evening together. Sasuke gathered Sakura in his arms and she smiled contently.

He lowered his mouth onto hers and mumbled, "I love you Sakura," before giving her a good-night kiss.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura responded.

Sasuke blew out their last candle and the two drifted off to sleep. There on the bedside table, was a photograph: it was black and white, it had Sasuke, gazing across a crowded room at an oblivious Sakura. And she was the only thing in the room that was colored in the picture.

And at the bottom of the photograph were the words:

_Love makes one weak, even Uchiha Sasuke. Photographer: Uzumaki Naruto; May 2._

* * *

**Owari.**

**This one-shot is very special. Its true and based on how my Uncle met my Auntie (RIP Auntie Nima!). Its very sweet and my uncle still has the camera :)**

**Did you like it? ****Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **9:51 PM  
**Topic: **Inside the authoress' head  
**Rant start:** 9:52 PM

There is so much junk inside the head of this girl. Ahah. 14 years old and my mind is exploding. I have so many ideas and yet, I can't **multitask **its very difficult.

I have a **lot **of ideas, hence the 'fanfic binder'. I'm typing this while watching "Plesantville". Teehee. Very strange movie. xD I feel insecure about my writing style to tell you the truth.

That's why it likes to change every now and then.

My original style started out like...erm..."Konoha's Boarding School", then I changed it to "To Be Different", and then to "What Goes Around", and back to "Konoha's Boarding School".

I don't know! I think it sucks :( I'm dumping my frustration out here! Arghhhhh! Why do I suck!!!!! I'm ranting.

**I'm not fishing, and for those who think that I am need to go somewhere. I'm not.**

I don't think its good enough. I'm going insane here!

-sigh- I'm just going to have to live with it...whatever. Can't change jack squat.

**TIME!  
Rant end: **9:58 PM  
**Next time: **...your turn :D

**Thanks for reading, please review! PS: Sasuke was MEANT to be OOC :D**


	9. Trapped in a closet

**title**: trapped in a closet  
**author: **kirei na yukki  
**pairing: **sasusaku  
**rating: **T  
**genre: **romance/humor  
**disclaimer: **I have nothing, nothing, NOTHING!  
**anything else: **SasuOOC-ness  
**warnings: **---

_

* * *

_

_trapped in a closet  
_**by: kirei na yukki**_

* * *

_

**Sasuke; **_Sakura; _Naruto; Kakashi

-

-

-

_Well, this is awkward._

**Hn.**

_Can't you say anything other than 'hn'?!?! We're frickin' trapped in a closet!_

Yeah, teme! Stupid Kaka-sensei

_Its both your faults. You and your stupid challenges..._

**Sakura.**

_Hai, Sasuke-kun?_

**Shut up. **

_You._

**I'm not the one running my mouth, shut it.**

Hey teme! Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that!

**Hn. Dobe. You two are so annoying.**

Look who's talking!

**What are you talking about, you moron? **

_Don't call us annoying! I-need-to-dump-my-friends-on-benches-and-or-attempt-assassinate-them san!_

**Hn.**

_There you go again. Honestly, what were you two thinking?_

What do you mean?

_Stealing Kaka-sensei's Icha Icha set. Big no-no, and you know it._

I just wanted to see what his reaction would be.

_And this is what you get. Why am I here?!?!_

You let us come into your house with the set. 

_I didn't know._

**Oi. Keep it down, I hear someone coming.**

Naruto, get out here, Jiraiya wants to talk to you...

Why?!?! I'm not going to be his reading-test-rat!

Well, since you decided to read my set, you should be happy to read a work of Jiraiya, just written.

Nooo! Let gooooooooooooooo!

_What about us?_

What about you? I gotta go!

_Kakashiiiiiiiiiii! Great, now its just us._

**(smirk)**

_What are you smirking at? I don't find this very funny._

_Why did YOU help steal the set? There's no way you wanted to know Kakashi's reaction._

**...(smirk)...**

_Sa-Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at me like that? _

_-_

_Eek! What are you doing?!?! Don't get so clo...clos..._

**Let's just say that I needed _some _guidance on how to rebuild my clan. **

_(smiles & blushes) Let's go._

(Insert what _you _want)

-

-

-

(laughs from outside closet) Works everytime. Jiraiya, it worked!

Kakashi-sensei, you perv!

* * *

**Owari.**

**Did you like it? Just a little pointless something. ****Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
Time: **8:48 PM  
**Topic: **KakaSaku & SasuNaru (requested by **kerapal bubbles**)  
**Rant start:** 8:49 PM

Okay, I don't know who came up with this couple. There are some sickkk people out there. Seriously, Kakashi and Sakura? Are you frickin' kidding me?

**No!**

They're a good 14 (-ish) years apart. Ewwie. I don't even think they look good together. Its triflin'.

There's the plus side of this being a shonen, pairings aren't shown much. With the exception of a few (Kurenai x Asuma, Tsunade x Dan, Minato x Kushina) but no PDA.

Now onto SasuNaru.

Wow.

This is just as bad. Maybe worse. Their bond is _brotherly _mmkay? There's no way they'd date. That kiss was for comical purposes only. I don't appreciate it.

Yoai is...erm...nahhh. I don't exactly approve of it...

I know it sounds wrong, but I find it morally...wrong. I was just raised that way, so don't get in my face about it. My cousin's gay, and I love him anyway.

I don't like Yoai/Yuri.

Deal with it. Don't ask me to write it...because I won't (gomenasai).

**TIME!  
Rant end: **8:55 PM  
**Next time: **...your turn :D


	10. Valentine's day

**Title: **Valentine's day  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/humor  
**Disclaimer: **erm. erm. erm.  
**Anything else: ...**  
**Warnings:** Foolish love

* * *

**_Valentine's day  
_**_by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

"Freak!"  
"Loser!"  
"Geek!"  
"**I can't believe you fell for that! Like Uchiha Sasuke would ever fall for you**,"

She cursed the name-callers in her head silently and yelled at herself.

_You're such a baka, Sakura. Baka, baka, baka. You should've just stayed in your corner where you were content. _

Sakura shuffled through the teasing crowd at her school. They made fun of her because she had the most hurtful prank pulled on her by the 'popular kids' of the school: the heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke was to date _her_, Haruno Sakura. A nobody.

She sighed and attempted to ignore the rude remarks made...she didn't fit in because...well, she didn't do what most teenager girls had done.

Sakura was pure, except her first kiss was wasted.

Other than that, she was pure. The purest of all the degrading girls at her school. And they teased her for that.

"Oops! My bad," Yamanaka Ino bumped into Sakura, causing her to trip onto the floor. Everyone laughed and Sakura sighed...again. _There's no way that these freaks are high schoolers. _

Ino laughed, "Seriously, Haruno. You keep getting more pathetic by the day,"

Ino was one of the kids who were involved in the pranking, along with her other friends. Sakura had already set up their profiles in her mind.

**Yamanaka Ino  
16 years old; second year; class IIC  
Red ruby dance team captain; student activity student-coordinator  
**Selfish, rude, conceited. Beautiful, popular, talented.

**Takahashi Tenten  
16 years old; second year; class IIC  
Softball team co-captain; Japanese club  
**Sarcastic (in a mean way), outspoken, witty. Also beautiful, also popular, and also talented

**Nara Shikamaru  
16 years old; second year; class IIC  
Basketball team; academic challenge  
**Intelligent, beautiful, lazy, relaxed.

**Uzumaki Naruto  
16 years old; second year; class IIG  
Football team; Japanese club; DDR  
**Nice, in his own way. Harmless, is just friends with the wrong crowd. 

**Uchiha Sasuke  
16 years old; second year; class IIG  
Basketball team; football team; Japanese club  
**Stoic, impolite, smart. Corrupt, popular, beautiful. & a newly-labeled womanizer.

Yeah, those were the masterminds of the whole problem. Why they did it was beyond Sakura, maybe they just liked to make people cry.

Sakura ignored Ino and walked on. She stopped at her locker and smiled at her only friend there. Hyuuga Hinata. The popular kids were planning to pull off the same prank using Naruto, but Hinata's cousin, Neji saw through it.

After the whole prank thing came off on Sakura, Neji told Sakura's older brothers, Gaara and Kankurou. Let's just say that Sakura was not allowed to even talk to any guy with a few exceptions.

"H...hi, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted her friend. Sakura smiled and said hello back.

"Are you alright? I...I saw what happened between y...you and Ino,"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura assured, grinning at Ino, "She's not going to make me cry,"

Hinata smiled back and after a few moments, froze. Horror was present in her eyes. Sakura looked at Hinata, "H...Hinata? What---"

"Don't look!" Hinata panicked, "Just...just trust me. Don't look!"

Sakura shrugged and from the corner of her eye saw him. Her _exboyfriend. _Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip and watched in horror as Ino pranced up to him and kissed him square on his lips.

Yeah, Ino had started dating him a few days after the prank.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go to the club after school?" Ino batted her eyes seductively.

"Hn." he smirked and Ino winked at him.

"How indecent," Hinata murmured. She turned to Sakura and noticed that Sakura was crying inside her locker. Ino saw and started to laugh at her, Sasuke just watched blankly.

"Seriously Sakura you're so..." Ino didn't finished, because Hinata pushed Ino onto the ground. Their little clique gasped in surprise.

"L...leave her alone!" Hinata yelled, "You've done enough you...you **assholes**!"

"What was that?!?!" Tenten snapped. She grabbed Hinata by the collar and reeled her over to land a smack on her face, but of course...

"Tenten! What are you doing?!" a voice barked.

Tenten blushed and dropped Hinata, who was grabbed by her cousin, Neji. She stood beside him, clutching onto his arm. Neji had helped Sakura up as well.

"N...Neji! I...I erm..." she was caught.

"Its over." was all he said, before leaving her with Ino and Sasuke. Sakura and Hinata meekly followed Hinata's cousin.

"A...arigatoo...N-Neji-niichan," Hinata thanked. Neji smirked and carelessly waved his hand, "No prob, I was going to dump Tenten anyway. After what she did to Lee."

"Lee-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, paid Uchiha to beat him down _just _because we plannedour video-game rampagethe day that Ino and Sasuke were going to the movies and Tenten wanted a date too," Neji grumbled, "stupid reason, really,"

"Soo ne?" Sakura asked. She looked down concealing her disturbance when she heard 'Ino, Sasuke, and date'. Neji rolled his eyes and patted Sakura on her back, "He wasn't even worth it,"

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thanks Neji,"

Hinata hugged her cousin lightly and the three laughed together. They failed to notice the pair of angered obsidian orbs watching them closely.

"Neji..."

-

-

-

"Happy Valentine's day!"

Yeah, it was Valentine's day.Ino jumped on Sasuke and hugged him...no reaction. For the past few weeks Sasuke had been...stoic. Well, at least more than usual.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino questioned. Sasuke glared slightly, "Hn."

She was a bit taken back, but shook it off. A few moments after the doors of the school opened and thecliques'jaws nearly dropped seeing what they did.

In front was Hinata and Neji,grinning brilliantly. And after then came _her_. Sakura.

She was...beautiful (?!) Her pink, normally pigtail-braided hair was worn into a long cascade. It came to her mid-back andcurled at the end, bouncing asshe walked.

Her thick, square-rimmed glasses were gone, showing off her eyes. Sparkling and emerald. A jewel like no other, it complimented her hair perfectly. She wore the lightest of make-up, making her glow like nothing else.

Yeah, she attracted a lot of attention. Plentiful of chocolates and roses were thrown in her direction, earning glares and invitations of death from the Uchiha who had given her up.

How stupid.

He watched closely as she passed by him, ignoring the looks he gave her.

"Hey Sakura…" he said. Sakura turned and smiled sweetly.

"…hai?" it was calmly said, but on the inside, she was panicking. She was screaming…

_**Kill him.  
**__****__N…no.__ I love him!  
__**He did you wrong.  
**__****__Ino__ did it!  
__**He went out with her after he did you wrong!  
**__****__I still love him though.  
__**I don't care. What would **__**Hinata**__** say? What would **__**Neji**__** say?  
**__****__…_

"…well?!" Sakura then snapped. Sasuke was taken back, no one had ever talked to her like that before, "I've other things to do and you're really wasting my time,"

No answer so Sakura grumbled something and stalked off with Neji and Hinata after her. Unwanted tears and images came to Sakura. Memories of them…together.

_"I love you __Sasuke__-kun,"_

_"I'm not going to leave you Sakura,"_

_"__I never liked you. You're so annoying,__" _

All hurt. Bad.

So throughout the whole day, Sakura cried when she was alone and was mean to everyone else, with the exception of a few.

"Hey S…Sakura-chan, do you w…wanna go out to celebrate Valentine's with m…me and N…Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked at the end of the day.

Sakura cocked a brow, "Naruto?"

"We date now…h…he apologized t…to me at l…lunch and asked me out," Hinata explained, a light shade of pink spread over her cheeks.

Sakura smiled, "Sure. Where at?"

"Tsuki Umi Café on Tokyo Ave. We'll be there at 7: 30," Hinata told Sakura. Sakura nodded and the two departed.

From across the parking lot, Sasuke was intensely observing the pink-haired beauty climb into her pink sports car and drive off towards her house.

"…_gomenasai_Sakura…koi,"

"Sasuke-kunnnn!" Ino wailed , while crying into Tenten's shoulder.

"Its okay, " Tenten tried.

"Why'd he break up with meeee!" Ino screamed, startling a few people passing by. Shikamaru shook his head, "You drugged him and got your 'magician uncle' to hypnotize him,"

"Shut up!" Ino bawled, getting Tenten to gasp, "What'd you do?"

"…I…I sorta, kinda got uncle to _hypnotize _Sasuke-kun,"

"This is retarded." Shikamaru grumbled, "Ino, you lost. You called Sakura pathetic and yet you're the one who got Sasuke to dump her and whatnot. You are the most troublesome woman I've ever met,"

Ino glared, "Shut up! When I call my uncle, he'll do a _permanent _hypnosis and…" as she ranted, everyone left her.

-

-

-

"Happy Valentine's day!" everyone shouted in the Tsuki Umi Café.

Sakura sighed and stirred her drink. Slow music came on and she swallowed hard as soon as she heard the familiar beats.

It was _their _song.

"…Sakura-chan…" Naruto called.

Sakura merely smiled and signaled for Naruto and Hinata to go dance on the dance floor. Naruto and Hinata tilted their heads.

"A..are you sure, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded and Naruto grinned, "Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best!"

With that said, he grabbed Hinata's hand and lugged her onto the floor. Sakura sighed and watched the happy couples dance.

_If only I had seen it coming, I would've been able to fall out of love with him…  
__**I admit it…its too late…  
**__****__Fate sucks, eh?  
__**Sure does…**_

"Um…excuse me," Sakura looked up and looked into the eyes of another face similar to Sasuke's.

"…"

The boy smiled and offered his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

_**Do it!  
**__****__But I'm depressed today---  
__**NOWWWWWW!**_

"…okay…" was Sakura's reply.

Smirking, the guy took Sakura and led her onto the dance floor.

"So are you new here?" Sakura asked while they were dancing. The boy shrugged, "No, not really, I just don't come out often,"

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sai." the guy responded. Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura,"

-

-

-

From far away entered Sakura's beloved, Sasuke. He scanned the place for his rosette-haired angel.

And alas, he found her. Dancing with another. Alack. He was confused. Wherefore was his _own_beloved dancing in the arms of another? Smiling and talking…

Pangs of regret.

It wasn't even his fault.

Ino.

He cursed the day the blonde had seen him, talking to the outsider of the school. Anger erupted within him and he marched in the direction of Sakura and Sai.

"So, you loved him and he played you just like that, huh?" Sai asked. Sakura nodded sadly.

"He traded me for Ino…something better," Sakura added, looking onto the floor, crystalline jewels forming in her own emerald orbs.

"Ino? As in Yamanaka Ino?" Sai questioned. Sakura nodded, "You're not **Haruno **Sakura, are you? The one who dated Sasuke?"

Sakura once again nodded slowly. Sai sighed, "Ino…"

"Do you know something Sai-san?"

He nodded and took her outside onto the balcony. She turned and looked at him, "What do you know?"

"Ino probably did something to Sasuke to date her,"

"How do you know?" Sakura questioned.

"She's done the same thing to me before…it just didn't work." Sakura gasped, "What did she do?""She has some sort of Uncle who can hypnotize, nothing serious, unless you can be hypnotized…Sasuke's probably those types,"

Sakura gasped. As strange as it seemed, it made sense. Sakura's head furiously worked, she didn't even see Sai leave and Sasuke enter.

"Hy…p…nos…is," Sakura pondered.

"Sakura." Sasuke called.

She turned and gasped, "Sasuke…kun?"

He approached her…and she just stared on. His eyes held the same special something as before. _Love._

Smiling and sobbing, she threw herself at him, embracing him tightly, asked desperately if it really was Ino's sick joke and not his own doing.

One word made her happy, "Hai." And after…one phrase and fixed everything. He bent down to her ear, and whispered gently, "_Aishiteru_"

They smiled, laughed, cried, kissed. All in that one night. Valentine's day was sure something wacked up.

-

-

-

**1 year later…**

"Happy Valentine's day, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped, jumping on her boyfriend's back from behind.

Sasuke smirked and held onto her swinging her around the place. Sakura laughed hysterically as Sasuke carried her up a hill.

Finally getting off of Sasuke's back, Sakura cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, reeling her closer to him.

A few moments afterward, Sakura felt herself being lifted off the ground into Sasuke's arms. Her frail arms came around his neck tightly and they broke apart, breathing hard.

"You know, I think this Valentine's day is the best out of the few we've spent together," Sasuke commented.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked, still in Sasuke's strong arms.

"Because no fangirls have plotted against us," he answered. Sakura laughed and brought his face close to hers, "Its because they know better than to mess with us, aishiteru, Sasuke-kun,"

"Aishiteru Sakura,"

* * *

**Owari. ****What ****chu****' ****thankkkk? ****Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
****  
Time: **12:08 PM  
**Topic: **Flames  
**Rant start:** 12:09 PM 

Yeah, I've never gotten one of these before, but I'd like to talk about this _touchy _subject. Let's make a guide book, shall we?

_**How to deal with flames**_

…

…

…

**Flame: (****Fley****-m):**_noun  
_1. burning gas or vapor, as from wood or coal, that is undergoing combustion; a portion of ignited gas or vapor.  
2. intense ardor, zeal, or passion.  
3. _Computer Slang_. an angry, critical, or disparaging electronic message, as an e-mail or newsgroup post.

Number 3 is the most common up here. I've labeled a few types of flames there's:

1.) A geekish rampage with incorrect spelling, grammar (no one can spell that right), and whatnot. I find these quite hilarious. I mean seriously: '**OMG! Ur storey ****sukkkssss****! U ****cant**** even spell rite!**' LOL. LMAO. To the **fullest**.

2.) A sarcastic, rude, and unnecessary review. I can't stand these, and though I myself am sarcastic, this doesn't fight fire with fire, it soaks the matches in gasoline.  
'**Turn off the bold, get rid of the OC's and cheesy lines and you might just be a good author.  
****Right now, it's hard to judge.****-san**'  
Yeah, pretty mean.

3.) Contructive criticism, mean style. Its meant to be for the good…but it isn't for the author's feelings. I don't appreciate it. And I think others would agree with me.  
'**You do know, that gay people are usually kind and just ****becuase**** you are gay doesn't mean that you are crazy. ****your****fic****... no comment. ****it**** was ok but you ****madde****naruto**** and ****hinata**** very on and off and ****hinata**** isn't that weak. ****neji**** would ****nevr**** be a player and ****shika**** would say it is too trouble some. ****naruto**** too. ****sasuke**** is the only one who would do that.**' (this one is mine from 'What a girl wants' & the person should know that they themselves were stereotyping too. Baka.)

So how to deal? You: IGNORE, DON'T REPLY, & JUST GO ON. If people give encouraging reviews, than keep writing for them.

Remember: _anyone can write._

**TIME!  
****Rant end: **12:31 PM  
**Next time: **...your turn :D

* * *

**Twist. Twist.  
A little bit of it. I hope its okay :) This is going to be a three-shot. Mmkay? The story is generally based on 'The Wallflower'.**

**If you don't know what it is...well, that's okay :D I really like that series though. Hopefully I can start getting the manga for that series, since I've collected all of Naruto Pt I., except a certain volume twenty-four (Pt II. doesn't come til' March.) I hope you liked it.**

**Who's who? Naruto/The Wallflower**  
Sakura-Sunako  
Sasuke-Kyohei  
Shikamaru-Takenaga  
Naruto-Yuki  
Kiba-Ranmaru


	11. Teachers

**Title: **Teachers  
**Main Characters: **Sakura H. & Sasuke U.  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **romance/drama/humor (ish)  
**Disclaimer: **erm. erm. erm.  
**Anything else: **Please read the key after my title and name. You'll understand better.  
**Warnings:** Relationships that aren't supposed to work in _school._

* * *

**_Teachers  
_**_by: kirei na yukki_

* * *

**Current Sakura-future-will be in these: (in bold too)  
**Past Sakura (mostly the storyteller)

* * *

**Uchiha-sensei**

Age: Who knows?  
DOB: Again, who knows?  
Status: I'm _pretty _sure he's single

**Q & A**

1.) What is your relationship with Uchiha-sensei? _He's my teacher for class III-G, so he's everywhere & to top that off, he's a friend of my brother (I had no idea before)._

2.) In one word, describe him? _Indescribable. _

3.) Is he hot? _I guess you could say that, I use the phrase 'retardedly good looking'._

4.) Do others think so as well? _Mhm_

5.) Do you like him? _He's a good teacher, yeah...I guess so._

6.) Would you have his kids? _You know, a teacher was arrested for having a baby whose father **was **a student._

7.) Why are you taking this survey? _Its just so boring these days._

8.) So you don't LIKE him. _Not like that._

9.) Common interests? _None that I know of._

10.) How old do you think he is? _Probably 20-25._

11.) And how old are you? _18_

12.) See, that's not so bad! _And that's not a question._

13.) Are you taken? _Nah, and I'm not looking either._

14.) In a scale of 1-10, rank your school. _-5/10 (it sucks)_

15.) Where do you stand in the hierarchy (populars...jocks...drama nerd...etc.)? _Where I want. I'm invisible bit._

16.) Class? _III-G_

17.) What color are your wabaki? _Blue, why is this relavant?_

18.) Besh 'frann? _Temari & Gaara-chan._

19.) Siblings? _3; Deidara, Sasori, and Gaara_

20.) Parents? _Alive. Divorced. Oh well!_

21.) Steps? _1 step-bitch. 2 step-bitchlings._

22.) Ages? _The step-bitch is 36, bitchling 1 is 19, and bitchling 2 is 20._

23.) Do you like them? _Almost as much as Naruto **hates **his ramen._

24.) Back to Uchiha-sensei. _Fine._

25.) Grades in classes? _Straight A's._

26.) If he asked you out, what would you say? _Hm...depends when and where._

* * *

"...now, what does 'Wherefore art thou Romeo' mean?" Uchiha-sensei questioned in his usual bored manner. 

It was English and I was bored out of my mind. School didn't get out for another 2 hours, but there was nothing much to come home to.

Deidara, Sasori, and Gaara were coming over from Dad's (he lives in Suna) to tell me and mom something. That was about it. I was only excited for Gaara.

I didn't feel like have clay or puppets in my face all day.

Uchiha-sensei looked around the room, searching for a hand. The usual 'I'm not answering' silence filled the air.

"Hn." he grunted.

Its a habit. He does it a **lot. **I find it...cute. (**Don't** tell him **I **said that). School days with our sexy-sensei was always like this. I took pity and raised my hand.

"Sakura." he called.

Multiple glares were shot at me from several 'fangirls' of Uchiha-sensei. Did I care? Nah, remember: **I'm invisible**.

"Juliet was saying 'Why are you Romeo?" I answered. Uchiha-sensei smirked and nodded, "Very good. Would you like the explain a bit more?"

I shrugged, "Well, the Capulets and Montagues were enemies. Juliet was a Capulet and Romeo was a Montague. And so it wasn't _Romeo _they hated, but more his _name_."

"Whaaa?" asked some cheerleader chick in the back. I scowled and rolled my eyes, "Romeo can't, like, date Juliet." I said slowly so that she'd understand.

And she did.

"That's, like, wrong," she said.

"Very good, Sakura," Uchiha-sensei smiled a bit. Fangirls blushed hard and tried not to squeal.

I blushed too...his smile...

**_Thump, thump...  
Thump, thump..._**

Was that my heard I had just heard? Why did I blush?

**(At the time I had no clue. Being young is equivalent to you're naive...**

**Yes, even I---the smart one---was naive. Just like Romeo and Juliet...so young and naive...)**

But seriously, what was that?

-

-

-

I thought having Uchiha-sensei as a homeroom teacher had one meaning: I had to see him from 9 AM all the way to 4: 30 PM (even through the after-school cleaning hours).

Life just wasn't fair. I had no clue why whenever he looked at me, I blushed and my heart raced...or skipped a beat...or did some sort of abnormal reaction.

**(Of course, I --eventually-- came from the denial and accepted the new discovered, and what I thought was painful, truth.)**

The next few months passed and I was one of the only kids who saw him outside of school. Hanging out with some kid with blonde hair and girl with indigo hair and _lavender _eyes.

We talked. Had a few...**(a lot)**...of chit-chats here and there. Not enough to gather up his flippin' biography, but still I knew his likes and pet peeves and whatnot. I learned his name...it was Sasuke. **(and so out of school, I called him Sasuke-kun)**

Along with some other stuff...here:

**What I learned:**

1.) He's _nineteen. _(ONE year older!) He was apparently some 'super-smart-genius-prodigy' and got ahead. He was home-schooled.

2.) He has an older brother. Who he's not too fond of (something we both have in common).

3.) Loves tomatoes (hates sweets).

4.) ...and onigiri (outside of school, just to be funny, he tosses me his umeboshi. He _knows _I love umeboshi.

5.) Single. Living life. Whatever. Ohmygosh I was totally right about him being single.

**(I knew I had a crush on him; but just didn't say so...)**

Denial doesn't take pity...and so...before I knew it. I was...erm..._in love._

**(Smiling now and laughing with my husband, I realise that when Cupid truly gets you, he gets you)**

Cupid got me...bad.

I wouldn't have minded if it was someone different...no...not different..._wherefore art thou Uchiha-sensei?_

Seriously.

-

-

-

"Sakura!" Sasuke called on me. I looked up from my heart-doodled on binder and looked at Uchiha-sensei, a blush present on my face.

"H...hai?!"

He looked at me intensely. After a while, he opened his mouth...and then shut it, "Nothing. Nevermind,"

I nodded hesitantly and looked back down at my binder. I felt...sadness...disappointment? It wasn't the age difference! It was the fact that he was my _teacher! _

I graduated a few months later. Rumors went around the school that he had a secret relationship with Karin (**she's not so important anymore**).

And at prom...I saw her _kiss _him.

_"Sakura..." Deidara tried to comfort me. I confided in him and told him of my feelings towards my teacher. Well...yeah, Deidara and I went to the prom, you know---just for kicks. And what did I see?_

_Karin kissing...Sasuke-kun._

_"Forget it!" I said to Deidara, marching out of my own prom._

It hurts to think about him...it really does.

But what was I thinking? He's a teacher, the son of a rich corporation-owner. Karin might've been a ditz, but she was rich as well...from the partner branch. And though I hated to admit it, she was beautiful too.

More than me. Way more than little ol' Haruno Sakura.

The last day of school had come and we were all just hanging out. Gaara was allowed to come with me. So, I talked to him and avoided anyone else. Especially Uchiha-sensei.

"Sakura-chan!" I looked up and saw Uchiha-sensei's best friend, Naruto and his girlfriend, Hinata.

"Hi." I murmur, loud enough for them to hear.

Gaara had gone off to the restroom for a few moments, leaving me to my thoughts. Naruto grinned, "Ah, I've been looking everywhere for you, Sasuke-teme would like to talk to you!"

The usual me would've been happy...but I wasn't 'normal' that day. Instead, my eyes drifted off to Uchiha-sensei's desk...where Karin was, flirting.

"I'm busy," was my response.

"But Sakura-chan! Teme _really _wants to ask you something. You know," Naruto nudged me and winked childishly.

Of course, I had no idea what the idiot was talking about at the moment, "What are you talking about?"

Hinata bent over and whispered to me, "_S...Sasuke-san...he...he likes you,"_

"Lovely," was all I said.

What was wrong with me?! Maybe the fact that Karin was around Uchiha-sensei like snake would be around a mouse.

"Shouldn't you be telling Karin that? And he's my teacher. Sasuke-kun doesn't like me like that..._teachers can't be with their students_,"

-

-

-

The next two days were summer-filled depression. I had gotten into a college, but I was just so shaken up about Sasuke. My emotions were messed up.

My dreams to be with him...were crushed. Amazing how one's heart can be crushed in an instant...

And so, that day, I wrote. And sang.

いつも何度でも  
作詞／覚和歌子　  
作曲・歌／木村　弓

呼んでいる　胸のどこか奥で  
いつも心踊る　夢を見たい

悲しみは　数えきれないけれど  
その向こうできっと　あなたに会える

繰り返すあやまちの　そのたびひとは  
ただ青い空の　青さを知る  
果てしなく　道は続いて見えるけれど  
この両手は　光を抱ける

さよならのときの　静かな胸  
ゼロになるからだが　耳をすませる

生きている不思議　死んでいく不思議  
花も風も街も　みんなおなじ

ラララララララララ・・・・・・・・・  
ホホホホルルルル・・・・・・・・

呼んでいる　胸のどこか奥で  
いつも何度でも　夢を描こう

悲しみの数を　言い尽くすより  
同じくちびるで　そっとうたおう

閉じていく思い出の　そのなかにいつも  
忘れたくない　ささやきを聞く  
こなごなに砕かれた　鏡の上にも  
新しい景色が　映される

はじまりの朝の　静かな窓  
ゼロになるからだ　充たされてゆけ

海の彼方には　もう探さない  
輝くものは　いつもここに  
わたしのなかに　見つけられたから

"Very good." a low, husky voice whispered in my ear. I gasped...

"Uchiha-sens---"

"Sakura." he warned.

I blushed, "S...Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn." he sat beside me on the piano chair and looked at me with the same intensity as before, "You didn't come that day,"

"...was I really supposed to?"

"If I put the dobe and Hinata up to it...then, yes," he answered, "they told me what you said,"

I swallowed hard, "...A-and?"

He cupped my cheeks and leaned his forehead against mine, "You're a lie,"

Anger sprang up within me and I glared at him, whispering harshly, "**How am I a liar, when you were sitting there making out with Karin!?!**"

Silence.

And when he answered, it was soft. But I could _hear _the desperation within, "Did it ever occur to you that she forced herself on me, Sakura?"

"..."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"..." I wanted to answer. But couldn't.

"And I **do **like you, Hinata told the truth." I opened my mouth and he interrupted me...again, "I'm not your teacher anymore."

_I'm not your teacher anymore.  
I'm not your teacher anymore.  
I am not your teacher anymore.  
**I **am NOT your teacher anymore!_

It came back. It was summer. I was no longer a high school student.

I blushed and smiled a little bit. Sasuke-kun smirked and kissed my lips lightly, "And I'm not your student anymore," I answered.

-

-

-

"I love you." a beautiful young bride whispered to her husband, "Sasuke...koi,"

Her husband grinned and held her tighter as they danced on the dance floor, "I love you too, Sakura-hana,"

Sakura giggled and kissed him, tightening her grip around his neck. 3 years passed since that scene and Sakura had finished college.

The night of her graduation, Sasuke had proposed to her, to which she had said 'yes'.

Smiles, widened eyes, cat-calls...all for the newlyweds.

Sakura laid her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, placing a soft kiss there, "I guess falling in love with your teacher isn't so bad,"

Sasuke laughed, "I guess not,"

"Wherefore art thou _Uchiha-sensei?_" Sakura asked, smiling slyly at Sasuke. He grinned, "_...to findeth thy true love..._"

-

-

-

"That was so lame!" Sakura laughed for the 33rd time in that hour.

Another four years had passed and the 25-year-olds found themselves looking in their wedding stuff. Sasuke grunted and tightened his grip on her, "You liked it."

"Soooooo?" she giggled.

They were in their living room, on the floor. Sasuke was leaning against the wall and a 7-month pregnant Sakura sat in between his legs, looking at a picture with much adoration.

"That whole year, you only taught me Shakesphere!" Sakura said.

Sasuke laughed and looked at his wife seductively, "...no...I taught some _useful _things too,"

Sakura blushed and slapped his arm, "Nu-uh! Teachers suck,"

"And yet you managed to fall for one," he pointed at her wedding band and engagement ring. Sakura kissed him and whispered, "Yep. Aishiteru, koi,"

"Aishiteru, hana,"

* * *

**Owari. ****What ****chu****' ****thankkkk? The song is called 'Itsumo Nando Demo'. Its purtyyyful.** **Okay now, on to the ranting section.  
****  
Time: **11:57 AM  
**Topic: **Rushed-M-rated-lemon-ish-stories-by-eleven-year-olds-or-something-like-that  
**Rant start:** 11:57 AM

Okay. I've read a few stories like that.

Its not that I don't support younger (because I am young, myself) people writing...its just. _Lemons_. Mhm. They shouldn't even know what **half **the...erm...'terms' are.

But this is fanfiction...most of the kids on here are mature enough.

Yeah, if you're reading 'What goes around' (by me) then I can call you a pervy reader! Ahahaha. Just kidding. But there is an upcoming lemon in the ninth chapter.

And so...yeah. Rushed stories...I don't like. I don't even like **my **stories. So why do I write? I don't know. But please don't write about Sakura hating Sasuke one second, falling in love with him the next, someone trying to rape her after, and then her and him '_having fun_'. Its just not done.

I've read a story that's completed, seven chapters, that has all of these components. I chose not to review.

Try to proofread. (Unlike me...) And fix the quickies :)

**TIME!  
Rant end: **12:04 PM  
**Next time: **After Naruto prediction (what will happen after the series...)


	12. Excuses, excuses

**title: **Excuses, excuses  
**author: **kirei na yukki  
**pairing: **sasusaku  
**rating: **k+  
**genre: **romance/humor  
**disclaimer: **i don't own naruto. nor do i own a pack of gum...which i want right now.**  
author's note: **THIS IS REAL, THIS IS ME - I'M EXACTLY WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE NOW. . .ahaha.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Nope."

"Sa-ku-ra."

"N. O."

Sasuke sighed and glared at the pink haired girl next to him. The two were sitting next to each other in Chemistry, both ignoring their teacher's nonchalant drabble about the Periodic table of Elements.

"Sa -"

"Sasuke." Sakura's jaded stare was brought upon the extremely good-looking male next to her. Sasuke rolled his eyes and flipped the page on the textbook they were sharing: Sakura had forgotten hers again.

"What?" Sasuke finally sighed out after two minutes of the teacher's lecture. Sakura shook her head at him. "You think I don't _know_?"

The raven-haired Uchiha cocked a brow and put on his best poker face, despite the irregular beating of his heart. "About?" he questioned almost innocently.

"Naruto dared you to ask me to prom!" she accused childishly, her lips cutely pouting.

"Hn. He did not." Sasuke denied smoothly. "He _suggested _that I should." Sakura pursed her lips and folded her arms, stopping her scribbles on the notes in front of her. She then looked at him with shocked, widened eyes. "Is that 'cuz everyone thinks you're gay?"

Sasuke spluttered unexpectedly, his cheeks reddening in a way Sakura secretly though was _adorable_. "Who told you that?!" he hissed, gripping his pencil tightly between his fingers. Sakura giggled before looking at him slyly. "Your fan girls _do _make a reliable source of the latest gossip, ya know." she informed him.

He growled and bit her lower lip, suddenly annoyed.

"Look - if you don't want to be deemed the school's 'hottest yaoi bishonen', then why don't you ask a g -" Sakura stopped and saw Sasuke smirking at her. She turned a slight pink color, scratching her cheek. "Ohhhhh. Hee hee, I get it!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then looked at Sakura. "Fine then, do you or do you not want to go with me?" Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy. "Wha - ?"

"The prom, Sakura." he patiently reminded her. The faint color in his cheeks hadn't gone away.

"Oh."

To his surprise, Sakura was silent. Unmoving. Rejection washed through the _nervous _Uchiha strong, and indistinct. She opened her mouth, but before anything could be said the bell rang. Sasuke grabbed his belongings, and dashed out the door. Probably to beat Naruto senseless for suggesting such an ego-shrinking act.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" he stopped abuptly as Sakura skipped after him, calling his name.

"Hn?" he grunted, daring not to look into her eyes. Sakura giggled and walked up to him, her arms folded behind her back. She rocked back and forth on her feet, which made her look like a small child. She looked at her feet for a few seconds, and then looked at Sasuke - a shy, slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

"What time do want to be at my house?" she whispered to him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he quickly recovered, replacing his opened mouth with a satisfied smirk. "Five-thirty?" Sakura giggled and nodded. "Okay...see you then Sasuke!"

She skipped off to her next class and Sasuke walked to his. There, in the seat next to his was his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey teme! Did you do it?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at his friend. "Hn. Say it for the whole frickin' school to hear, you dobe." he hissed.

Naruto grinned widely. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Now everyone will know you're not _gay_!" Naruto cheerfully added. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and took out his ipod to listen to, and to drown out Naruto's babble.

Sasuke inwardly smirked at the last statement made by Naruto. '_Who said that was why I asked her out?_'

Little did Sasuke know, Naruto was sitting there with a smirk equivalent to Sasuke's. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Excuses, excuses Sasuke. But...I'm proud of you anyway!"

"Hn. Shut your mouth."

* * *

**I'm so full of energy! Mwahaha. This was a little pointless something, something. Just for you lovely children, how are you by the way? Ranting section AHOYYYYY!**

**Time: **12:06 AM (I'm nocturnal.)  
**Topic: **Disney-segment (Oh boy, this'll be fun.)  
**Rant start: **12:07 AM

This one I'm going to have uber fun with. I remember Disney even before they tweenitized it. Or filled it with talentless actors slash actresses that had their mommy or daddy pay for the flippin' job!

No offense to those who like these..._lacking _artists.

High school musical - I loved it, but their role playing character chosen was bad. Seriously, Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay?! It works, but at least have someone who can _sing_ sing for her so she won't sound as bad. Just look the part. I love Vanessa _Anne _Hudgens - I think she sings through her nose a little, but she sounds better than Ashley Tisdale. The nude photos are disregarded in this statement. Zac Efron is _wack_. Oh yes.

I'm actually proud of Disney when it came to Camp Rock though. They managed to get _good _singers! They went over decent D. Demi Lovato is awesome! The Jonas Brothers (erm, Joe Jonas property of Lele) are just as good. Which brings me to Hannah Montana - gir' boo can't act. She's an _alright _singer, I've just heard a lot that's better. As Shane said she does 'stupid cookie-cutter popstar stuff.'

The only show I actually like is That's so Raven I think. Its funny...other than that, the rest of the network is wack. Maybe they should bring those robots back. You youngins who are around 10, 12-ish probably don't know what I'm talking about. Do you guys remember Disney's robot-things? I forgot what they were called...

Oh well.

I think I'm going to go write now...again. Oh and...

_**VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE! I WANT YOUR APPROVAL BEFORE I START WASTING MY TIME. AHAH. (kidding.) BUT PLEASE VOTE IF YOU CAN!**_

**TIME!  
Rant end: 12:16 AM  
Next time: Whatever I feel. Or you request.**


	13. Fortune teller

**title: **fortune teller  
**author: **kirei na yukki  
**pairing: **sasusaku  
**rating: **t  
**genre: **romance  
**disclaimer: **no. just…no. i wish though.**  
author's note: **holy cow! almost a year since i've updated! woooooow.

* * *

Colors  
Blue  
Red  
Green  
Yellow

Numbers  
2, 3, 6, 9, 7, 4, 1, 8

Fortunes  
Two and three – Aw! I feel bad for you already. Poor, sad…alone. Yes, "FML" indeed. Well, just so you should know, people do get money from collecting cans.  
Six and Nine – Do you like kids? Because you're going to get a lot of them. And not only that, but you're going to be a single baby momma with a low minimum-wage job. I'm not even sure who's worse; its between you and two/three over there.  
Seven and Four – Normal life. Normal schedule. No decline or advance in money, be thankful – you're not that bad. You just can't quit your job to get a better one; the recession stinks, suck it up!  
One and Eight – No one _ever_ wins my fortune tellers. Except if you have this one…personally, I think you cheated. But whatever – you're a rich and jolly betch. Riiiiight.

* * *

I collect them; yes, these fortune tellers. As bogus as they are, I find them ADORABLE. And fun because I've made a lot of people cry using these suckers.

I don't know why people cry…

…maybe its because most of them get "single baby momma" and it gives them the idea that they had a one nighter with Sasuke-kun.

(I hope he doesn't hear this, he'd _kill_ me!)

Anyways, I make a ton of these and I sell them at the annual Sakura Matsuri because, well, people can't say no to me on that day.

I'm _Sakura_.

Duh!

But I didn't come to tell you about how awesome I am (because you should already know), I am here to explain this order I received from someone.

I don't know who it was, but it was a rather interesting request.

Someone wanted a _soulmate fortune teller_. So…I made one! Here's what it looks like!

Colors  
Blue  
Black  
Purple  
Brown

Numbers  
1, 4, 2, 5, 3, 6, 5, 8

Matches  
One and four – You shall have a kind-hearted soul who fights for the happiness of others! Though this person is kind and hardworking, they can be quite idiotic sometimes…or stupid, as one would bluntly put it. Don't try to message out anything that would require extra thinking, as this person is hands on and doesn't beat around the bush!

Two and five – Gosh, you have the relaxed smart one. This soul likes to sit back and watch the day go by, though this person is laidback, they can also be…lazy. Apparently everything is troublesome, so don't be afraid to scare them off their butt every now and then.

Three and six – Ah, the quiet type. Very rare for them to get caught as they are always alone…perhaps that would make them a troubled mind. There isn't much to say about this person, if you're meant to be with them, then that's it. Words aren't needed in this relationship, so you don't have to talk as much if you're a chatterer.

Five and eight – Mean, quiet, cocky. A bad boy/girl. How interesting. Well, you might want to get to their soft side before you decide to do anything else. Just saying! It's a work in progress, but if you like them, go for it!

I've always wondered how I came up with these character personalities…hm…

* * *

"Oi! Sakura-chan, are you going to the festival tomorrow?!"

"Duh, I have to sell my fortune tellers!" Naruto really was such a funny dunce sometimes; but you have to admit, he can be adorable.

(In a sisterly-brotherly kind of way. I'm still in phase 'alone time' with him and Hinata. They WILL get together and make me some adorable nieces and nephews who use Byakugans and yell in your ears!)

"Ooh. Really? Can you do my future?" Naruto asked. Sasuke-kun snorted and rolled his eyes "garbage".

"Aw, shut up Sasuke-kun! Its fun, and besides, I don't see you coming up with anything fun to sell at the festival."

"That's because he prefers the street corners. You know how much he makes there?" Naruto adds. Sasuke-kun glared at us (more so at Naruto) and smacked him upside his head.

"You two are so – "

" – ANNOYING." we repeat clearly. I laugh and walk up to Sasuke-kun. "You never change." I lean in and kiss him on his cheek. "Mwwwahhh! Now c'mon, we all have to get ready to go!"

"Okay!"

"Hn."

* * *

"You are…looking for…the kind-hearted, stupid one!" I read to Hinata, who's blushing darkly: Naruto is right next to her, grinning widely.

"Ey! Ey! Sakura-chan! Who do you think is kind and stupid!" he asks. "We have to help Hinata-chan find her soulmate!!!!"

I slap my forehead; was he really _that_ dense?

Oh well. Might as well have him buy into this. "Okay, he's tall right?"

"Okay!"

"He has blonde hair that's spiked, and blue eyes. Don't forget there are marks on his cheeks that make him look like a kitty!"

"That sounds kinda queer, but alright." Sasuke-kun stifles his laughter, but pretending to cough. I throw him a look before turning back to Naruto, who looks so eager to find Hinata's one true love.

Poor Hinata, she's _mortified_!

"And don't forget, he's walking with a girl around your age with long dark hair and light eyes! Now go! Before they leave!"

"Yeah! Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabs Hinata's wrist and hauls her down the road.

"Do you think he's ever going to find out?" Tenten whispers to Neji, who are standing right beside Sasuke-kun.

Neji shrugs. "Who cares? As long as he doesn't do anything stu – "

"…"

" – we should go check."

"Good idea."

So they leave me with Sasuke-kun. I cock a brow, and stare at him. "What? Do you want me to guess your soulmate too?"

Sasuke-kun gives no respond, but instead grips my wrist and pulls me onto the exit road on a wooden bench. I remember I used to spend my lunches here when I was in the academy.

"No." he finally answers. I stare into his face because I detected a slight quivering in his voice…something that was odd for Sasuke-kun. Well, as odd as he could get.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

I really do still care for him. I mean, it'd be a waste if I didn't. After…was it five? Yes, after _five_ years of searching for him, I had better love this kid to death.

Which I do.

Still.

I try not to take it as heavily as I used to, I was on the borderline of obsession when I first started out with Sasuke-kun and Naruto in cell seven.

Sasuke-kun sighs and stares back at me.

"…I'm sorry for what I did."

"…"

Why would he apologize?

Its in his character to act like a jerk. So why is he going to –

"I left you in an unfair manner."

Oh…_that_.

(Funny how I just remembered that this was the bench he had left me on five years ago)

"How is it unfair?" I ask, trying to remain calm. Sasuke-kun really was scaring me…

"I could not return your feelings because – " as he struggles for words, I just think back to exactly what I had said to him that night he left.

I remember I told him that I loved him.

And that he said thank you…

…and knocked me unconscious.

But there were no reasons behind his motives. Other than to get Itachi, but nothing else. "Its fine." I absentmindedly replied.

I stood up from the bench and looked down at his shocked expression. "That was long ago…don't let it eat at you. I was young and stupid." I laughed humorlessly. "I didn't know what I was saying, heck, I _still_ don't know what I'm saying…"

_Like now_.

"W-We should get back to the fest – "

"Sakura."

He now stood in front of me. Staring.

Just staring.

" – ival." I stop talking. I stop _breathing_, and for a moment, I wonder how he can still have this paralyzing effect on me.

Its so…annoying!

"I didn't want you to get killed." he finally spoke. "I didn't want to lose another important person."

"What about Naruto?" I responded, feeling slightly irritated. "_He_ followed you! What makes me any different Sasuke-kun? God, why can't you guys realize that I'm not that little girl. I'm stronger…"

"This isn't about now Sakura. And Naruto has nothing to do with my choices!" Sasuke-kun argued back, twitching impatiently at my deviancy.

"Then WHY?!" I asked.

Inside, I knew that this was what I had always wanted to ask him. Why did he always treat me different from other people? Other girls?

He barely talked in general, so how could there have been any connection from myself to him? Sure, he had an effect on me, but what about him?

Sasuke-kun cupped my chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifted my downcast face in his direction.

My furrowed brows relaxed as I helplessly, and deafly, watched him mouth the words that I had longed to hear.

_I love you, Sakura. That's why._

And he kissed me.

* * *

I refused to let myself believe that this was a dream. Because it was so much better: his arms felt so much more protective than I had imagined.

And his lips are softer…and warmer…

Very hesitantly, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his taller frame. Sasuke-kun pulled me closer to his body and kissed me harder.

I had no complaints.

Eventually, I became more hopeful of this relationship. After all, he did confess to me (though I didn't hear it because my freaking heart was beating too loudly).

We released our restrained emotions that had been contained all these years and rather than breaking for air, we silently begged for more kisses.

We broke apart sometime later, but remained in a tight embrace.

I placed my head against Sasuke-kun's chest and he hugged me tighter, if that was even possible to do from the start.

His heartbeat was fast, erratic. And it almost made me laugh; he was _nervous_! I smiled and looked up at him, I could now see the small blush brushing his pale cheeks.

This time, I laughed and leaned upwards, kissing his cheek lightly.

"I love you too." I told him. He blushed darker, but stopped me from laughing by kissing me again.

I faintly remembered my fortune teller over Sasuke-kun's heavy assault of kisses; no matter what number or color I picked, I still ended up with the "quiet type". I smiled.

From some distance away, I could hear Naruto shouting out something.

'_Hey! I look exactly like that guy Hinata-chan! Does that mean you're my soulmate?'_

* * *

**I was making one of them fortune teller things today, so I got inspired. **

**Time: **11:33 pm - _yes, even on Sundays I'm a nocturnal trick_.  
**Topic: **twilight. slumdog millionaire. and all of my current obsessions.  
**Rant Start: **11:33 pm

I never ever EVER thought I'd ever say this in my entire life. _I hate Twilight_. Yes, I've said it. Why, might you ask? Weeeeeell, its over-hyped. GAY. GAYGAYGAYGAY.

And Rob Pattinson's a drunk, desperate perv! Kristen Stewart, ugh, she's like a crackhead. I hate what they did to the movie, and you know what?!

When I read the books, the writing isn't that great either! Gosh. On the bright side, my sister said that means my taste in literature is improving. Ahaha.

Which brings me to an incident the other day.

Tell me whyyyyy - I was voting for Movies on the MTV movie award junk and I saw TWILIGHT on there! It _sucks_! Like seriously. AND its next to Slumdog Millionaire!

I love Slumdog Millionaire (if you haven't watched it, do it - its awesome). WATCH IT! WATCH IT! Little Jamal is soooo cute! Aha. And I love the Indian music.

It makes me want to go to Mumbai and adopt all of the little kids who play criquet on airplane runways (watch the movie, you'll get that line). Man. What else?

IDK. But I am sleeeeepy though.

**TIME!  
Rant end: 11: 39 pm  
Next time: no idea. whatever i'm passionate about i guess.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. SO LOVE ME! [**that should so be my motto up on here**]**


	14. Diagnosis: SUPPORT THE CAUSE, SAVE HA!

**title: **diagnosis  
**author: **kirei na yukki  
**pairing: **sasusaku  
**rating: **k+  
**genre: **humor  
**disclaimer: **no.**  
author's note: **everyone is NINE! & this is mostly DIALOGUE.

* * *

"Oi! Out of my way, losers!"

The walkers in Senju Academy's hallways quickly ran over to the sides of the halls, allowing their most feared student stomp to class. Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes at the frightened children and glared in front of her.

She was not one to cross in the morning. "Y-Yes, Sakura-senpai!" they squeaked. Sakura growled and continued to march, her presence dividing the middle of the halls like Moses and the Red Sea.

It was strange, seeing a girl like Sakura boss everyone else around. She was _tiny_, with delicate (or so it looked) pale skin, bubblegum colored hair, and the palest green eyes. Her (normally pouty) plump lips were formed into an intimidating scowl and her brows were furrowed due to her constant anger.

(Or irritation).

. . .

_- oi! One side, you morons!_

_(scuffle. creak.) Y-Y-Yes...S-S-Saku -_

_(shove.)_

_- stomp! stomp! stomp!_

_Clueless, inarticulate wimps_.

-

-

-

September 8

**7:34 am **- I _hate_ this class. Especially that stupid _jerk_ in the front. His hair looking like a frickin' chicken butt. Who does he think he is anyway? _Uchiha Sasuke_. Feh!

**7:41 am **- spit balls are fun.

**7:42 am **- spit balls are really, _really_ fun.

**7:43 am **- guess what, chicken-butt? haha.

...

"Hn."

"What are _you_ looking at?"

_Smirk. _"Nothing in particular."

('_He needs to die. He's GOING to die!'_) "Oh?"

"Aa."

_Whack! _"Stupid chicken-butt."

_(Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.)_

"'ey teme! Why'd you mess with Sakura-chan? She'll pummel you for sure!"

"Dobe, I've been waiting for her to _try_ since preschool. I'm still waiting." _loudly._"I'm still waiting."

_From a distance. _"ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL DESTROY YOU, UCHIHA!"

"Hn."

...

**9:02 am **- Sasuke - what an ignorant jerk.

**9:03 am **- What an arrogant fathead!

**9:04 am **- What an inarticulate chicken-butt.

**9:04 am **- And yet...

_I love him! I love him!_

**9:05 am **- I _hate_ him.

_And then I love him! I am diagnosed with the hate-love syndrome! Oh, woe is me!_

...

"By the way, teme - you have, like, a nest of spit balls in your hair."

"What?"

_From a distance_. "Heh heh heh..."

_Glare_. "Annoying."

-

"Hinata?"

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, yeah."

Hinata was tiny.

Extremely small. Smaller than Sakura.

And when she was cowering in fear in front of her best friend...

...well, she was microscopic.

"What are the stats for today?"

Hinata immediately dug through her bag and pulled out a notebook, she pulled her hair out of her face and began to read the list.

"Today's menu is the usual: sweet potatoes, cheeseburgers, mashed potatoes, tapioka, green gelatin, pastrami sandwiches, and leftover turkey from yesterday's lunch."

"Four square courts?"

"Yours is reserved, along with your ball. Players are: you, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, and Ino-san."

"Ew, the princess?"

"She wanted to be with Sasu - " _Glare._

"No, Hinata, _you're _going to play."

"But - !"

"Tell the princess that the game was canceled!"

"Telling!" Hinata repeated, scribbling down more notes.

"Very good. You are the best of your job, Hinata."

"Thank you."

-

-

-

"Let's go whoop some Chicken-butt, Hinata. C'mon!"

"Coming!"

...

"Eee...t-teme...I don't think I should...play."

"What, scared?"

"N-No!"

"Let's go then, Dobe."

_Whimper_.

**10:34 am - **We lost. Hinata fainted because she saw Naruto.

**10:35 am - **Stupid Naruto & his 'HI HINATA-CHAN! YOU LOOK NICE TODAY!' attitude.

_Smirk_.

"Shut it, Uchiha."

"Not a chance."

"You get on my nerves." _Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

"Hn."

"Why are you following me?"

_From a distance_. "Hey! What about me and Hinata-chan?!"

" - because I feel like it."

"Well, stop feeling."

"You can't _stop_ feeling, Sakura. Of course, an idiot like you wouldn't even underst - "

_Boink! _"You wanna repeat that, Chicken-butt?"

_Smirk_. "Sure...Billboard Brow."

_Twitch_.

"Heh. Later, idiot." _Poke_.

(scuffle. scuffle.)

"Gr...SASUKEEEEEE!"

...

**12:03 pm **- Oooh. He _touched _me. I think I'll _die_.

_Oh, Sasuke. I love you!_

**12:04 pm **- Wait, _billboard brow_?

"CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

_Its love, I tell you! LOVE!_

_Smirk_. "Hn."

-

-

"...whatever you say, Sakura." _Grin_.

-

(By: Helga G. Pataki)

Each morn I see you bend to drink from loves crystal pool,  
I tremble near you; Try to think,  
Will I forever say "You stink?"  
Am I bound by this tragic rule?

* * *

**Finished!  
I've decided to make the one-shot just for this segment!  
Time Start: 4:49 pm**

I need all of you who like Hey Arnold! to please listen! Okay, well there was supposed to be another movie concerning Arnold's parents' whereabouts; However, it was canceled. And I find it unfair to air an episode regarding Arnold's father's journal ("The Journal"), but not go on with "The Jungle Movie". We can still bring it back! Write letters to Nickelodeon, asking them to bring Hey Arnold! back. Or at least "The Jungle Movie".

If you do, write a PM to me telling me you did. I'd be forever grateful. Please, **don't e-mail them** or do anything that's involving the internet, they won't care for it. **Writing is the best way. **Do what Arnold would do: **Stand up against the man**!

Here are the addresses:

Nickelodeon  
1515 Broadway  
New York, NY 10036

Nickelodeon  
231 West Olive Avenue  
Burbank, CA 91502

(These next two are from **Craig Bartlett**, creator of Hey Arnold!)

Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Dr. NW  
Atlanta, GA 30318

Cartoon Network  
300 N. Third St.  
Burbank, CA 91502

Thank you all _so_, so much!  
XOXO,  
kirei na yukki

**End: 4:49 pm**

REVIEW PLEASE! OH & PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, SPREAD THE WORD, AND SUPPORT THE CAUSE - SAVE HEY ARNOLD!

* * *


	15. Wish

**title: **wish  
**author: **kirei na yukki  
**pairing: **sasusaku  
**rating: **k+  
**genre: **humor  
**disclaimer: **_how many times do i have to go over this?_**  
author's note: **part of my cleansing.

* * *

"...one...two...three...four..."

Night painted over the once-blue skies of Konohagakure.

The music of crickets chirping filled the calming atmosphere and on top a dewy hill were two people - a man and a woman.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

Said girl looked up at the boy who had questioned her rather softly. She smiled.

"I'm counting the stars, Sasuke-kun." Sakura responded, her smile never fading.

The two lay on top of that hill, Sakura on her back and Sasuke sitting upright, leaning back on his two hands. The two made eye contact.

"Why are you counting the stars?" Sasuke questioned again.

A thoughtful expression appeared on her porcelain face and she responded very quietly.

"...I want to see how many stars I could've wished on..."

Sasuke's dark eyes never left her vibrant ones, "_Could've_?"

"Mhm."

Sakura sat up, her own hands now supporting her leaning figure. She slightly leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder, and continued to count the twinkling stars.

"...eight...nine...ten...eleven - "

"Sakura?"

She turned to face the avenged Uchiha.

"Yes?"

This time he made no eye contact. His dark hair covered his just as dark eyes, and she watched his mouth as it moved slowly.

"...that's eleven wishes there, isn't it?...why don't you make them?"

Sakura quietly laughed, and Sasuke watched her amazed - her laughter always dazzled him.

"Because..." she began, her eyes shining with pure happiness.

She paused.

And Sasuke watched her intensely...

...he failed to notice her lips coming closer to his own until they made contact.

She pulled back almost as quickly as she had come, before finishing her answer.

"...my wish came true - you're right next to me aren't you?"

* * *

**Time: **4:26 PM  
**Topic: **Reviews: when to be Captain Obvious  
**Rant start:** 4:26 PM

Okay, so I've been receiving a quite a few reviews concerning certain aspects of a story. For example, someone said that "Gravitation" wasn't even like Twilight & that I needed to read the books.

_If this person had read the summary, it said 'Twilight based', not the SasuSaku version of Twilight_.

Another person had reviewed that I didn't know anything about Naruto because I didn't include Naruto's father's name - if they _checked the date_, then they'd see that the publishing date of the story was before the release of Minato Namikaze's identity.

& my favorite one: a _snub_. Someone snubbed me, accusing me of writing like a fourth grader. Ooh, that's fun. If they checked the _date_ of the story, then they'd freaking see that the story was released in 2005. Close to that time. The point is: I wasn't even in _High school _when I wrote it.

So to clean out my inbox of unnecessary fanfiction messages, I deleted all _old_ and _incompleted _stories, with the acception of three con't stories & two anthologies.

Con't Stories

- Spotlight - it was a gift for someone, so it'd be wrong to delete it.  
- The Calling - it was just released!  
- Every Cloud - (**Hey Arnold! fic**) I want to finish this one

Collections

- Aishiteru/Wonderland - Aishiteru is going to be renamed!  
- Jukebox - Songfics are fun to do, but I want them under one story.

Sorry for the inconvenience! Remember: Captain Obvious is _mad annoying_.

**Time!  
Rant end: **4:35 PM

Review Please!  
PS: did any of you see the MTV VMA's? What did ya'll think of Kanye West & Taylor Swift? (Oh, & I dub _Taylor Lautner_ a member of my boyfriend club!)


End file.
